Chaos is back
by JasperHale97
Summary: Chaos Angel of Deceit: One of the most powerful Angels to walk on Earth. She ran and now they want her back. She is the key to keeping the world safe...they just don't know it yet. Holly's messed it up bad this time...or should I say Bella?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Death.

All things end it death one way or another. No matter what. It doesn't matter what you do to prevent it. I thought I could stop this from happening.

I was wrong.

* * *

**_1200 B.C._**

_I watched as the flamesgrew higher, destroying everything in its wake. Houses, shops, and temples crumpled to the ground. In the distance I could hear people screaming. People dieing. _

_He turned around and gave me a sad smile, a haunted look in his eyes. He held his hand out and I gingerly took it. He opened his mouth to speak but the words never got out. He fell to the ground. _

_"No!" I screamed, and started sobbing. I dropped down onto my knees beside him and grabbed his face. The others heard my scream and ran to see what was wrong but it was too late. He lay dead on the ground. A spear sticking out of his chest._

**_404 B.C._**

_I ran as fast as I could, dodging the fighting bodies and jumping over the dead ones. I saw the clearing. I could see him perfectly. I could see EVERYTHING perfectly. But he couldn't._

_"Tr-" I screamed but was cut off from the sound of an arrow slicing through the air and sinking into a body. I watched helplessly with blurry eyes as he fell to the ground. I didn't have much time before a sharp pain was in my chest. I looked up in horror and met the eyes that were so much like my own. They were filled with shock and we both looked at the arrow sticking from his chest. _

_Grasping my bleeding wound I took a final heartbreaking look at his broken body laying on the ground. Then everything went black._

**_1847_**

_The world isn't safe. The weapons they're creating will do more harm than good. I would know. I just watched someone kill him right before my eyes with one._

_I cant stand the pain. I cant live without him anymore._

_"Im sorry Arron" were my last thoughts before I jumped off the cliff towards the rocky shore that would end my misery.

* * *

_

I couldn't stop this.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Authors note*_**

**_Alright! To those who are already reading my story and are wondering why the hell I reposted chapter 1, I just reread my story to make sure it was flowing right and I realized this chapter was crap. Apologies to ya'll!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I opened my eyes to sunlight shining in my face. Which is a surprise all on its own, God knows it's always raining. I roll over and bury myself under the covers trying to draw out having to get up today…

_Stop Bella. He's not coming back._

I try to stop the tears but it's too late and I grasp my middle, bawling my eyes out. It's been exactly a year since _he_ left me. Since _they_ left me. And it still feels like they just left. God im pathetic. Sitting here crying , causing everyone I love to be in pain. Charlie. Renee. Angela. _Jacob… _

And with the thought of Jacob I burst into fresh tears thinking of how he's been there for me this whole time. Holding me when I cried. Continuing to love me despite everything. Even coming to see me against his alphas orders. Anyone else would've given up on me. _He_ did. I haven't been myself since they left. Shit I haven't been myself since I MET him. The closest I've been to myself is when im with Jake.

I sit up in bed and furrow my eyebrows in concentration thinking back on my relationship with _him_.

He was always trying to control what I did, where I went, what was best for me…

And he was always siding with Alice over me. I can't recall one time when he didn't make me go with Alice on one her god damn Bella Barbie shopping trips. They never gave a damn about what I wanted to do. He didn't care what I wanted. He just wanted someone to control. Edward and Alice practicaly run the fucking Cullen Clan between his telepathy and her being physic. That's why everyone just up and left without a second thought about me. He wanted me to forget him well now I'd FUCKING LOVE TOO, except for the fact that Victoria is after me because of them.

Now Jake and his pack are risking there lives to keep me safe…

I look over towards the chest in my room that I havent opened since the battle… maybe I should…NO. No. I wont even go there.

Closing my eyes I count to ten in my head slowly to get the gory images out of my head. Letting out deep breath I decide im not going to let the Cullens get in the way of my life anymore. And with that thought I jump of the bed and go dig out some skinny jeans and a blood red sweater out of my closet and make my way to the shower.

I hop in the shower after it heats up, letting the hot water soothe my tense muscles and think about the conclusion I've come to. I wont let Edward Cullen screw up my life anymore. Im going to see Jake right after my shower and im going to tell him that i'm over Edward.

I smile thinking of Jacob and how he is always trying to protect me and heal me. How he is always smiling and making me laugh..

And that's when I realized it.

_I'm in love with Jacob Black._

Holy shit.

I turn off the water and scramble to get out of the shower and dry myself off as quickly as possible. I throw on my clothes and run a comb through my tangled locks. I throw my towel in the hamper and sprint to my bedroom and grab my bag pausing to look in the mirror. And I notice something in my mirror. In the top right corner of my mirror are three thick, black claw marks with a lightning bolt going across it diagonally.

I drop my bag in shock and stare at it in horror. This _cannot_ be happening right now.

Did Christi tell them I was here? Did my rune fade?

I clench my teeth as I realize what happened. Oh Christi probably told him but I would bet my life on it it was because of the fucking Cullens. It would take years to get the vamp stink out of this shit hole of a town. The scent would dilute my concealment rune that was weak to begin with. What can I say? Defensive magic isn't my forte.

Shadows crawl from the mark along the mirror, swirling and curling until it got to my wall and continued until it got to a vase with some daisies. The flowers immediately began to wilt on contact. Seconds later and they were dead as dead can be looking black and depressing.

Yeah.

Arron's definitely coming.

I stomp down the stairs throwing things at the walls as I go because now i'm going to have to to tell the pack whats going on and they're not going to be happy. I go to my old piece of shit truck and turn the ignition and it roars to life. I' m going as fast as I dare down to La Push hoping i'll get there before someone else does. Keeping one eye on the road I text Jake:

_Meet me at Sam's with the rest of the pack ASAP._

And not five seconds later my phones ringing.

"Hel-"

"Bella! Are you okay? Did Something happen?" Jake demands urgently.

"Yes. Im fine but its not safe to talk about this over the phone. Ill meet you at Sam's in ten minutes." I hang up the phone just as his protesting begins and push my car to go even faster. My grip on the steering wheel tightens when I see a flash of brown but I quickly realize its one of the pack and calm down. I have to think this out...

I'm going to have to come out of hiding if what i'm thinking is right. That's going to be a fucking nightmare. Arron is probably going to kill me the moment he sees me. I did exactly the kind of thing that would get his panties in a bunch. I bite my lip and try to think of what the packs reactions are going to be:

Sam is going to be some kind of pissed for the danger I put his town and Emily in.

Emily will tell me that it's not my fault despite the fact that it is.

Jared, well, I don't have the slightest fucking clue. He doesn't talk as much as everyone else but I can guess he will not be happy because of Kim.

Kim...Kim will be alright with this. As long as no one gets hurt.

I snort. _Thats likely._

I have no hope for Paul. He is an asshole through and through and no matter how much I try to explain he will say I planned this.

Rachel will no doubt chew my ass out. Its who she is.

Leah...I don't even want to think about it.

Quil will think its the best thing ever. I will still get yelled at for not telling though...

Embry will give me his wise-man-voo-doo- eyes.

Collin and Brady...God this isn't meant for children. I hope to _God_ Sam makes them stay here.

_ Jake._

Is he even going to want to see me again? He is going to be so hurt I didn't tell him. It will kill me if he hates me, but I would understand.

I turn onto the road that leads to Sam and Emily's house and try to tone down my nerves. Ugh. Christi would be pissing herself right now if she knew what I was thinking. I pull to a stop in front of the Uley home and hop out. I stand there for a second taking in what im about to do. Then I start my trek up to the house.

The quiet murmurs stop as I step onto the threshold. Everyone turns to stare at me and I found myself having a stare down with Sam. Im done playing weak. Im done hiding. I'm back and soon everyone will know. If that wont stop an attack then Im not sure what will. Everyone knows what happened. I don't fuck around.

I was a protector for my kind with 29 others...until I left.

Now I am fucking pissed and l better get some answers or heads are going to roll.

Time to live up to my reputation. No one fucks with the Angel of Deceit.

* * *

**_ Love it? Hate it?_**

**__****Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What's going on Bella?" Sam demanded from his spot in the center of the room. Jared and Paul are covering Sam's flanks, Embry and Quil are strung out across the couch, Leah is sitting on the loveseat with Seth, Collin and Brady are sitting on the floor, and Jake came to stand next to me the second I walked in the room.

"Someones teamed up with Victoria , that's why you've been coming across all these new scents." I told him slowly, refusing to meet his eyes all of a sudden. When did I get so pathetic?

"Come up with that by yourself genius? A ch-"

"PAUL!" Sam warned, cutting off what Paul was going too say. Standing up straight Paul glared at me and I gave him a go to hell look right back. Surprised, he started to take a step forward but Jacob pulled me behind his back and growled menacingly at him before he could get far. I grinned at him behind Jakes back and he snarled.

"Stop! If you two can't behave yourselves you can leave. Otherwise you better shut the hell up." Sam growled making both stand up and move away from each other. With Paul and Jacob no longer about to rip each others throats out, Sam turned on me. "Now Bella, why do you think the leech is working with someone?"

All the pack was watching me now waiting to see what I knew and I saw Jake give me a confused look out of the corner of my eye. Ignoring his gaze I detangled myself from his grasp and walked to stand by Sam.

"Something...Something happened. If my assumption is right I can never even begin to apologize for getting you in the middle of this bullshit. I need everyone to here me out and not interrupt. Can you do that please?" I met everyone's eyes individually lingering on Jake's before I motioned for everyone to sit down. Sam and Jared obliged going to sit down on the other couch.

"I don't trust you," At least he has a good sense of self preservation. "I'm going to stand." Paul narrowed his eyes at me then throwing a defiant look at Sam he then went to stand by the wall with his arms across his chest legs shoulder length apart.

Rolling his eyes Sam said "Alright go ahead."

I stood up straight and looked out the window, "This morning I woke up and thought about everything that has happened and realized that Edward didn't love me. He wanted to control me.." I drifted off seeing everyone faces staring at me incredulously.

I turned and looked at Jake who was staring at me with pain filled eyes and he started to get up but I shook my head at him and looked back outside.

"And I thought; he had no right to dictate what I did. Who I saw. I shouldn't keep hurting everyone over someone never gave a shit about me," I choked a little but kept going. "I was going to come down here to see Jake after I took a shower to tell him everything, but when I came out I saw something." I looked at Sam's wary eyes and steeled myself for what was about to happen.

"Now I have thought about the Cullen's departure many times and it didn't add up. Why would they leave someone who knew what they were? Why did they leave so suddenly? How come Alice didn't see Jasper attack me?" I took a deep breath. "Because it was planned. The whole fucking thing. Meeting them, the run-in with the nomads, my disaster of a birthday.. It was planned all to get close to me. Once they found out I was not of any help to them and couldn't be controlled they bailed."

Everyone was looking at me as if I had lost my mind and I wondered if they were even going to let me finish.

I would have carted my ass off long ago if I were them.

"Bella, don't you think that's just a little bit far-fetched?' Jacob asked hesitantly with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I mean vampires getting involved with a human is insane enough do you really think they were using you. You're only human." Embry pointed out. Guess not. Sam kept shooting Jake these glances and opened his mouth to put in his opinion but I just kept going hoping no one would stop me.

"I know they never loved me. I looked back on all my memories and I can fucking smell the deceit they are giving off. The Cullens were a special type of vampires made to spy on their creators enemies. I knew about "veggies" long before I came to Forks but I was refusing my gift and I thought they were normal vampires.." I sighed and looked at my feet.

"They were sent to make sure I wasn't coming back and they hired demon assassins to get the job done, but they weren't counting on you being here. If the trackers could find me then that means so can the others. After I got out of the shower I noticed the symbol on my mirror. Thats how I figured everything brother is coming and he's bringing whoever the hell he thinks will do the job to bring me back.. In my mirror was the mark of Chaos."

I could only _imagine_ what they were thinking.

* * *

**_Review!_**


	4. Chapter 3

"Klenora?"

"Mark of Chaos?"

"Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Bella…"

"You have a brother?"

"Everyone shut up now!" Sam roared and whirled around to look at me. "Bella, im trying to here you out but this sounds insane. I think you should go home and get some rest."

"I know it sounds insane! But you just have to let me explain!" I pleaded and turned to look at Jake hoping he'd help me out but when I tried to meet his gaze he looked at Sam.

I looked around the room and everyone was just staring between me, Jake and Sam. Well at least they weren't asking questions. It seemed like Jake and Sam were having a mental conversation and it was fucking weird. Id have to ask him about that later. I felt a shiver run through the room and I knew he was almost here.

"Ill take her home." Jacob said with a tense voice. My jaw dropped in disbelief. Stalking up to them I stabbed my finger in Jacobs chest.

"I am not going anywhere. You are not going anywhere. No one is going anywhere until you all know whats going on! So sit the fuck down and listen." I practically growled out and pointed to the empty seats. When I heard Quil start to protest I looked at the wall above the TV and willed shadows to come out.

"That," I pointed to the wall "is the Mark of Chaos." Gasps went up around the room as they watched shadows crawl across the wall, spiraling and twisting until it formed the Chastros. I smirked breifly and glared at Quil until he sat down. Turning to look at Sam I saw him looking at me suspiciously.

"Believe me now?" I asked tauntingly. Jacob and Sam sat back down and I moved to once again stand in the middle of the room.

"Will you listen?" I questioned and looked accusingly at the pack. They all nodded and I crossed my arms over my chest and looked Sam in the eye.

"I will answer all your questions but first I have to tell you the real reason I came to Forks. Charlie is not my father," Jake started to protest but I held my hand up and kept going. " Charlie is my mothers brother and he agreed to hide me here for as long as I liked. He and my mother came from a family of demon hunters so he knows every kind of supernatural out there and therefore would be very helpful if someone were to find me. I put up concealment runes the minute I got here and the fact that someone got through them means that I have been slacking off. Any questions so far?"

"Yeah I got one, what is a demon hunter, why are you hiding, and what is a concealment rune?" Jared demanded.

"That was three dumbass. A demon hunter is exactly what it sounds like, a demon would never guess this but a concealment rune...conceals things. Usualy an angel's powers. " I looked at all the disbelieving faces and sighed. I cant put this off any longer.

"For the past 9 centuries there has been a conflict between greater forces unknown to mortals. The conflicts differ from many things but it all comes down to one thing. Coming out of hiding and taking over the world. These have sometimes come into human means. World War II? It was a fight between The Klenora and Mendel. Roman Empire? Was built by the Klenora. The Klenora believe that we should co-exist with mortals while the Mendel want to enslave them."

"Ever since Man has walked this Earth so have Angels. Angels were put on Earth to keep balance. They called themselves the Klenora. While there were angels there were also demons. Vampires, lycan, and many things you dont even want to know of. They called themselves the Mendel. They started using more violent ways as means of getting what they wanted and the Klenora council didn't approve. While some of the Dark Angels agreed with them most were furious with the Mendel. When they started getting worried about their own safety they created a new batch of angels to protect the Angels of Dark and Light."

"The Mendel were outraged by this and said that we were planning to wipe them out which was not the case. So they broke away from us and created there own society completely different than ours. Some of the Klenora unfortunately agreed with them and joined them. We were at war with them until about 45 years ago, we signed a treaty with them and it would become void only if one of the other side was killed by the other. Everything was fine, tensions were still thick of course until five years ago when they attacked."

"You have to understand that no one thought this was going to last so everyone has been training…it became more of a realization that things were about to get ugly when the Angel of Darkness was reborn. As he is only called on before his time in times of war and hardship."

"Before I go on does anyone have any questions they would like answered now?" I asked hesitantly.

Sam raised his eyebrow at me and said, "Lets say we believe this and your telling the truth, what does this have to do with Victoria and you hiding and when you speak of the Klenora you say "we." And did you say Angels? And Angel of Darkness? They were created by whom?"

I sighed glad that I was making some progress and bit my lip thinking of how I should word this.

"Victoria is a Mendel that was born with the gift of concealment that is why I couldn't tell she was one. The Cullens were trackers for the Mendel Glade, which are the rulers of the Mendel society, they were sent to see if I was really out of commission. Yes, I said Angels the are here and yes there is an Angel of Darkness. I will explain how angels are created in a moment. And I said we because I am a kind of."

They were all staring at me in disbelief and I was getting frustrated.

"An angel is reborn about every hundred years or so and will get their memories from their past lives by the time they are 7. There is an angel for about everything you can think of. The first angels were created by god and were of peace and light, there were seven of them in total and they are the elders. The elders can create an angel but I cannot tell you how its done, its forbidden. Angels are grouped into two main categories: Light, which is happiness and peace like things. And Dark, which are the opposite."

They were all interested now and I smiled inwardly and shifted my weight to the right and continued.

"But there is a third group and these are the angels the elders created to protect our kind. They are used to fight in wars protect our cities and are of the things people hate. They are known Angels of Chaos or Chaos Angels and that mark on your wall is the mark of their kind. There are only about 30 Angels of Chaos and there are at least 5 awakened at all times. Some are reborn more often then others only because there talents aren't as great."

"Angels can be reborn as male or female but usually are what they were when they were created. When the Chaos Angels were created it would only be fair that some were given spots on the councils so there are 3 representatives on as we speak. Angels have families too and its often a mixture of both groups with sometimes a Chaos Angel. Angels can reproduce and usually are human but sometimes the elders can sense the child has gifts for a certain thing and are named as angel.

"Angels are no longer created and there are about 400 in total. The Mendel's however have about 600 and have many henchman and supernatural to do their dirty work. The Mendel's are reborn also and that includes the Angels that have gone to their side.

If more Angels are starting to be reborn then it's a sign something is coming. If more Light Angels are being reborn then that means that good times are here and they help out. But say the Chaos Angel population starts rising then that would mean war and hardship. The Angel of Darkness is a Chaos angel and is never reborn early unless an epidemic or war is around the corner so when he was born 50 years early people panicked.

Angels started training for battle and then more Chaos Angels started popping up and the relations with the Mendel's started getting worse. It was obvious what was happening and the council almost had a heart attack when the rest of the original Chaos Angels were reborn.

As you can see on the wall the Chastros was made of shadows. Only an Angel of Chaos can make a Chastros and they are left as warnings. Most Mendel/supernatural no not to fuck with a Chaos Angel so if you get one you better find out what you did wrong and back-track. That was the cliff notes version of our history and science, now this is why Im hiding.

5 years ago the Chaos Angels were starting to get aggravated with the other angels. They were using us for their own game and we were getting pissed. The Mendel knew this and their leader attacked us when we weren't prepared. It lasted for 3 days before it ended and people were badly hurt on both sides."

"That ended the treaty and we forced them back, most of the chaos angels were at a different base, so by the time we got there things were pretty bad. Some Angels blamed us for not knowing an attack was coming and we were constantly on guard. It is known as the great battle now and since then we've been at war. About two months after the battle I decided I didn't want to be apart of this anymore, that I was tired of being the first one the Mendel's went after, so I left in the middle of the night and I haven't had contact with anyone sense."

"Well until the Cullen's that is. Now the Mendel have found me and I fear your in danger. I am so sorry for all of this."

Everyone was quiet just taking in what I said and thelence was unnerving. I looked at Jake and he looked so pained that I just wanted to start crying. I took a deep breath and faced Sam.

"If you want me to leave I unde-"

"NO!" Jake cut off my sentence jumping up and taking hold of my shoulders and he shook them. "You are not going anywhere. Why didn't you tell me? I told you I turned into a dog! Did you think I wouldn't understand?"

I widened my eyes and shook my head furiously. "Of course not! I never thought I would have to deal with it again. I would've told you but I didn't want you to be disgusted with me! I didn't want you to hate me Jake I couldn't have you ha-"

"I could never hate you! Dammit Bella I love you!" He crouched down and looked me in the eyes and I saw all the love and adoration he felt for me reflected in them. "I could never hate you Bella. You're my fucking imprint!"

It was like time stood still nobody moved, nobody talked. Jacob looked at me with wide eyes and started to stammer

"I d-didn't m-m-mean to t-tel you t-that.." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him as hard as I could effectively cutting off what he was trying to say. He hesitated for a second before crushing me to his chest and was kissing me back with equal force. I broke away gasping for breath and leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you." I whispered. He looked at me his eyes shining and a wide smile graced his lips.

"Thank you" He pressed his face in my hair and started murmuring I loves you's over and over again.

"Bout effing time!" Quil exclaimed and tore me from Jake's grasp and spun me around in a circle. "You have no idea what a pain in the ass he's been!"

Jacob growled at him while hitting him and sat down with me in lap. S

am stood up and addressed the room

"Now we are all happy that you to have finaly gotten together, but I think we should come back to the matter at hand if you don't mind." He turned and looked at me with his eyebrows raised and I hopped off jakes lap and took his place.

"Questions? Again?" I asked. Please no questions. Please no questions. Please no Questions!

Paul pushed off the wall and walked over to me. "Yeah I have a few. How do we know you are telling the tru-" I cut him off right there

"Do you not see that Chastros over there?"

"Never mind that I want proof."

"That is your fucking proof!"

"No its bullshit. If you're an angel what angel are you? What "family are you from? Why would this bad ass society be after you of all people?"

Now he is just pissing me off I swear if I wasn't a grown women Id throw something at him. Damn paul, now everyone else wants to know.

" I am the Chaos Angel of Deceit. That's lies, illusions or anything that has to do with tricking things asshole. My family practically runs the Kenoras and the "bad ass society" is after me because I am the angel of deceit. I have a reputation Paul. Don't. Fuck. With. Me." I spat out at him glaring at him.

"You know what? I think your making this up." He narrowed his eyes at me and had a smirk on his face. Oh fuck being nice this mother fucker is going down. I looked in his eyes and summoned my powers that I haven't used in years. Paul was suddenly in a meadow with flowers and unicorns. He widened his eyes and jumped away from me.

"What the fuck?" The scene changed to oe of the great battle and I had just cut off someone's head with the whip of shadows when he yelled "I give, I give! Stop!"

I stopped the images and stared at him. "How about now"

He looked up at me with fear and excitement in his eyes. "Hell yes! Was that you?"

"Was what you?" Jake asked probably not liking not knowing what was going on.

"She just put me in a field with meadows and unicorns, and then in I guess this battle she was talking about. SHE CUT OFF SOMEONES FUCKING HEAD!"

Everyone turned to look at me and I shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. I should have showed him an illusion of him in a dress..

"You can create illusions?" Sam asked thoughtfully.

"Yes among other thing." I answered slowly.

"Like what?" Seth piped up and asked.

"Thats not important." I said shortly

"You said your brother is coming. Who is he.?" Leah demanded. Thank you Leah , that does not help my case. I looked around the room before staring at my mark.

"I have two brothers actually. An older brother named Van and I have a twin brother also his name is Arron. The mark in my room was their way of a...calling card. I imagine they will be here within 20 min and I need you to hide and I to go meet them."

"Like were going to let you go alone." Jake narrowed his eyes at me

"What are they the angels of?" Embry asked.

I looked away from everyone. "Darkness and Death…."


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hey, so im not sure if im going to continue with this story or not. Yes? No?_**

**_I'm thinking of writing a seperate one-shot on the history of the angels because ive been told its confusing. Should i? Should I not?_**

* * *

Silence.

No talking, no whispering just sitting there staring at me. What the fuck? Its not _that_ bad...

"Deceit, Darkness, and Death. Nice family you got going there." Leah remarked. Oh really? You want to go there Leah.

"Yes, were not bad. We don't go on killing sprees for fun, shit Leah do you really think im like that?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

"I don't know what your like at all, none of us do. Why should we trust you?" Leah stood up and glared down at me trying to intimidate me. Bitch please I will mop the floor with your mangy ass. I walked until I was about a foot away from her and scowled up at her.

"Because im the only one you CAN trust. Now sooner or later someone would have noticed people where phasing down here and would have came to check it out. Actualy I think they already were so count your blessings that it is me who found you and not one of the Mendel because you would be in deep shit then ill tell you that right now. So you can suck it up and be a big girl about this or you can stay here and let the Glade find you and you don't want that believe me." I stared her in the eye and I could see all of the bad things she done and in the next second it was all gone.

I closed my eyes and looked at Leah in amusement. Streaking around the high school? Are you shitting me? If the situation wasn't so serious i'd laugh. Shaking my head I turned away from the shocked Leah and addressed the room.

"Alright you know everything now, you have three choices: You stay here and let my mistakes kill you. Two, You go with my brother and stay safe at the base. Or three, you help them win the Klenora win the war." I turned and met everyones eyes letting them see how serious I was. "I am going to go home and let you all think about this, I'll be back at noon tomorrow to hear your decision, don't take this lightly or it may be the last thing you ever do."

Sam stood up and nodded slowly "We will think about this, thank you for telling us."

He gave his wall a pointed look. Oh!

"Sorry" I said sheepishly. I walked over to the wall and placed my hand on it, I focused on the Chastros and it curled away from its place on the wall and up my arm. I turned around and the pack looked freaked out. Haha. I looked at Jake and sighed.

"You have to stay here." I stated firmly and walked out the door. I made it half way to my car when he grabbed my elbow and pulled me against his chest.

"You just said he'd bring an army to come get you I am not letting you go by yourself." He looked down at me with determination in his eyes. " I just got you, im not letting you go now. Plus this envolves the pack one way or another and at least two of s will be coming with you."

"When was this decided?" I stepped back and threw my arms up in exasperation. "This is a family thing Jake and it's not going to be pretty."

"Me and Sam can speak telepathically.." So that's what it was. Fuck." And we decided that were coming with you so suck it up." He grabbed hold of my arm again and I looked at him and saw the desperation in his eyes and the words died on my lips. I couldn't just leave him like this when ive already caused him so much pain. But what will happen if I bring him with me? I stood there pondering this for a second. Screw it Arron's already going to have a conniption it will just be more entertaining now. If things get bad ill just have a little experiment..

"Alright," I sighed "Whose coming?" Just noticing the pack standing in front of the house. Im getting sloppy..

"Jacob, Paul, and myself. Everyone else will be around just in case." Sam answered walked down the steps with Paul. I frowned at him. I think that they took the darkness/death thing too seriously. He's not going to attack me.

"When will he be here?" Paul demanded in that ass hole way of his. Lucky Rachel. I turned toward the forest and closed my eyes searching for him. I snapped them open and scowled.

"What?" Jake asked concerned.

"Now." I looked at Sam "Phase now and follow me." I started walking in the woods without waiting to see if they were following. They join me after about 15 feet into the forest and I stop when I see a dead flower on a rock and then another 10 feet away. Ass hole. I snatch the flower off the rock and follow the trail of dead plants. I mean really, a trail Arron? What the hell. ,Why must you be always trying to piss me off. I should just go slice open my arm just to freak him out. I stop and throw my arms out when I hear a branch break 35 yards in front of me.

I look at the wolves and motion for them to go hide in the trees. I walk slowly forwards when I sense Chase's presence. Son of a bitch! I start to take off in the opposite direction but its too late. Chase jumps from a tree, scoops me up, and takes off running at breakneck speed towards my brother. I can feel the others in here and I begrudgingly applaud him for being cautious. Oh well, time for some fun. I elbow Chase in the face and roll out of the hold he has me in and am on his back before he can blink.

I shook my finger at him and tsked. "Now did you really think that would work?"

He grins at me and says "Of course it did. I was the distraction." I cursed myself and jumped off him landing in a crouch. My eyes darted around the forest and I noticed I was in a clearing. Okay if they sent Chase first that means Will is around here somewhere…and I got tackled. I spat out dirt and glared at his smug face. How I would love to slap it off. I wiggled around and muttered a profanity when I realized he put me in one of his spells. Damn Angel of Entrapment. I get cold and look up to see all the plants dieing and 7 figures. The one in the middle stops in front of me and kneels down.

"Where you trying to hide from me?" He smirks and grabs my chin examining my face and I can feel myself changing. "Nice disguise. I missed you."

* * *

**_Alright, now review please!_**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

God that doesn't sound creepy at all. He always had a flair for the dramatics…and pissing people off…and watching my every move. When we were little he was always protective of me but when we got our memories back he hardly let me leave his side. We've been through a lot of shit together and I do love my brother, just sometime I want to kill him. But you know hes the Angel of _death, _so I don't think that would work…

I wonder what he did when I left…

Memories sprung to the surface but i quickly pushed them back.

Never mind I don't want to know.

He dropped my chin and took a step back and I could see the dark circles under his usually brilliant blue eyes that are so much like my own. He stood around 6 ft 4 and had muscles but nothing like the packs. He had curly almost white blonde hair with traces of a auburn color in some places and a strong jaw with high cheek bones. He had bright blues eyes with a tiny rim of silver around the pupil. But his eyes were dulled and his skin looked a little paler than normal and I knew that it was because of my absence I noted sadly. He always carries himself with confidence and is one cocky bastard but I could see past his wall and he looked pissed and….broken? What the hell happened when I was gone?

I knew by know I had reverted back to my original form and looked like the female version of him. My cheek bones were more defined and my eyes were the same color as his. My hair reached about half-way down my back and it was white-blonde but the weird thing was that my hair had the same auburn color as Arrons but it was in layers. It was a thin layer of blonde then a light reddish brown the blonde then brown and it continued throughout my hair. I grew about 2 inches and now stood at 5 ft 7 with long legs and a small waist. All the Angels are beautiful but the Chaos Angels had to have special skills so we were made more lethal. More sexy.

I could tell exactly where everyone was and I was slowly able to tell their intentions. I was getting my gift back skill by skill and I knew it wouldn't be long before I would be in control of everything and run like hell. So did Arron.

Standing up tall and looking down at me with his holier-than-thou-pissed off expression he demanded "Vampires? No not _just_ vampires, trackers. What the hell is wrong with you?"

I glared at him and we both winced when Will's knee dug into my back too hard. Oh hes gonna get it now I thought gleefully.

"Release her." Arron snarled out through clenched teeth. He got off my back and I felt the bindings come off me and jumped up. Arron had my by the shoulders and shook me forcefully.

"What the fuck were you thinking going off like that? Have you lost your damn mind? No one knew where you went, why you left, if you were coming back!" He started raising his voice with each angry proclamation. I saw all the other angels out of the corner of my eye leave go run somewhere else for a while so we could have some privacy. They just didn't want to be here during his rage. Bitches.

He pulled away and ran his eyes over me looking for any injuries and I thanked God I wore a long sleeve shirt today that hid my scar. Satisfied I wasn't hurt he returned to yelling at me.

"When I came to HQ to find out you were gone and no one knew were you where I almost killed someone. Jacelyn told me you left in the middle of the night and left most of your weapons there, Holly I thought the Mendel fucking got you! I reached out to try and see where you were and when I felt that the connection was cut off I thought you died. Dammit! No one could come near me for a week!" He was looking at me tears in his eyes I realized with a shock, he doesn't cry. Ever.

"Finaly Christi broke down and told me that you left, not were captured. She told me why you left too but wouldn't tell me where you were no matter what I put her through. Why didn't you talk to someone instead of running away?" His eyes were turning black and I knew that this little moment of weakness was over and that the Angel of Death was back.

"Dad is pissed. So is Van. If you ever try anything like this again I swear I will physically attach you to my side. You will not leave the base unless escorted and will always have someone else with you."

Oh fuck no. That will not be happening.

"I sure as hell will not! You aren't the boss of me Arron Ricada! The only reason you found me was because my runes were taken of-"

"Yes you will. You don't have a choice. You aren't leaving my sight until I can be sure you arent going to run off again and its going to take a long time for that to have responsibilities. You cant run away just because things get fucking tense. Its been hell trying to fight with out the original team, and I don't even know if we will let you fight." He was glaring at me and I was livid. I felt a soreness in my shoulder and realized that the empathy link was back up. Ass. Hole.

"Yall only want me there to save your asses! You dont care about me!" He grabbed my shoulders again and stared me in the eye.

"Is that what you think?" He demanded. "That we only want you for protection? You know better than that. The council was about to order a search for you, I was just lucky enough to find you first."

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it, you just scare everyone." I remarked dryly.

He grinned at me with a knowing look in his eye, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Uh-hu" Arron being the angel of death is scarey as fuck and is used to getting his way.

"Your still coming." Damn.

"I am not going anywhere." I scowled up at him. I heard one of the wolves step on a branch and I mentally cursed whoever it was as Arron looked behind me with narrowed eyes.

"Wolves?" He looked down at me.

"Cats?" I stepped away from him and prepared myself.

"Ha. Ha." He moved to stand in front of me. "What do you want shape shifters?"

I rolled my eyes at him and motioned them forward. The pack appeared in formation and Sam looked at me and I nodded.

"I had to tell them about us about two hours ago Arron. They've been protecting me from the demon assassin the Mendel sent after me." He looked at me with a pissed look.

"What demon assassin."

"The one they sent after me when the trackers left."

"Why would they do that?" He looked at me suspiciously. Yes Arron I enslaved them and was planning on having them for dinner how did you know. God.

"They protect this place from Vampires." I stated.

"Then wouldn't they just hand you over to the vampire to save the town." He asked looking at the pack. Jacob snarled at him and moved to come next to me.

Arron saw this and fixed his eyes on him. Jacob dropped to the ground with a pained yelp.

I widened my eyes and sprang in front of Arron and knelt by Jake. "Stop! What the hell is wrong with you?"

The angels ran in the clearing and Paul lunged at the closest one, which just happened to be Chase and they went sprawling across the ground until Chase threw him into a tree. Leah growled and lunged at him but Will knocked her down and binded her. The pack lunged all lunged at once and each got one angel.

What the hell are they trying to do? The angels will kick their asses. Jacob whimpered next to me and I turned my attention to him. He looked up at me pathetically. He looked like death. Arron had stopped but its going to take a while for him to get back to normal. Arron can kill you with one look if he wanted to and it looked like that was what he was going to do to him. My heart constricted at the thought of Jake having to go through that. I rubbed his fur and I heard a roar behind me.

I turned and saw that Jared was about to take Leighton's arm off and in that moment, in my rage, I felt all of my powers come back to me and I stood up and screamed.

"STOP!" My voice echoed around the forest shrilly and everyone hit the ground and covered their ears with their hands or paws.

* * *

**_Ohhh so Arron's pretty badass. _**

_**Review!**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I stopped and glared at everyone. What the hell. Now see this is why I didn't want them here because I just knew this would happen. Jake went and phased behind a tree while I let them get up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and looked at me in shock.

"Ill explain later." I whispered. He nodded and looked at the angels with raised eyebrows.

Arron got up and glared at me.

"Oh bite me." I snapped. "Alright everyone head to my house we can talk things over there. No. More. Fighting. Understood?"

Everyone nodded to shocked to do anything else and Will muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like crazy bitch. Jacob growled at him and Arron looked at us with suspicion in his eyes. I batted my eyes at him and turned on my heel. "Lets go!" I shouted and started running towards my house weaving in and out of the trees and coming to a stop in my living room.

Five seconds later the Pack burst through the door with looks of surprise on their faces.

"How ithe hell did you run that fast?" Leah demanded. Now I realize it may seem like Leah and I hate each other but we really just have a love/hate relationship. I love Emily really I do but she's to damn nice if you know what I mean.

"Pssh, you haven't seen nothing yet." I replied arrogantly waving it off with my hand.

Arron came in with everyone else and stood on the other side of the room. Wolves on one side Angels on the other with me being the only thing stopping them from attacking. Lovely.

Rolling my eyes I started with the introductions. "Alright assholes this is how its going to work were going to do introductions then well start explanations. In the pack we have the alpha Sam then his beta Jacob, and Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady." I pointed to everyone as I said their names and turned to my brother and started with them. "This is my Brother Arron then we have Chase, Will, Joseph, Thomas, Eli, Darian, Kendrick, and Leighton."

The stood there with no emotion and I rolled my eyes. "Okay you don't even know each other and your already going for the kill, that's not going to work. I have explained everything to the pack and tomorrow they are going to let you know if they're helping yall or not. We need help to fight the Mendel these little battles arent going to last long its about to be full out war and you know it."

I looked at Sam. "They will come after you Sam im warning you now and they wont give up until they have you. And they will do it by any means necessary even going for the imprints." The pack roared saying that they wouldn't get close enough to touch any of them. It got cold and I snapped my gaze to Arron.

"I think the Alpha and I should talk. Alone." He said looking at Sam with an unreadable expression.

"No-"

"I think your right." My mouth dropped open as they both walked out the door into the forest. What the fuck? Its like the effing twilight zone. I concentrated on them trying to see what they were doing but he put a shield up. Mother fucker I need to practice. I winced at the thought. I havent had to practice my gifts since I was 8. Everyone was looking at me now and I sighed and hunched over.

"We have to wait for them to get back, watch TV or eat. I cant see them…" I mumbled the last part as the pack all ran into the kitchen. Figures. I turn to look at my former friends.

"Alright whose the son of a bitch that gave him the idea to come find me?" I demanded.

They just smirked at me.

"None of us did he did that all on his own, were just the back-up. But that's obviously not needed seeing as you've gone soft on us." Kendrick said with a shit eating grin on his face and that glint in his eye I knew all to well.

Soft.

Soft?

_**Soft?**_

I am not soft. Ive killed people. I throw big ass bitch fits that last for days. I ran an army. My family is the most feared out there. I'm the Angel of Deceit. I am Holly Ricada. I am not fucking soft.

But Isabella Swan is.

Dammit, I have gone soft. I smiled. Time to reclaim my title.

"Oh silly Ken, I can't fight anyone here id kill them. And fighting Arron would only injure myself." I smiled sweetly at him as his eyes widened. "You however….."

I lunged at him and we fell down. I grabbed his arms and pinned them to his sides while I was straddling his stomach.

"Did anyone time that I think ive broken a record." I looked over my shoulder to see the them all making bets and grinning at me. What the….

He bucked me off of him and I went flying threw the open door leading to the back porch. I landed on my hands and pushed off doing a handspring and landed in a crouch about twenty feet from the woods. This will be fun.

He came out and stood on the bottom step of the porch which was about 20 yards in front of me. I could hear the pack coming outside to see what was going on and prayed Jacob was still in the kitchen.

"I changed my mind I put $250 on Holly!" Leighton yelled. Well gee thanks.

I smirked at Kendrick and raised my hands telling him to bring it. He bowed at me and we both walked to each other stopping about five feet away. We started circling each other and I was watching him looking for an indicator as to what he was going to do. Kendrick fights offensively and normally attacks first but he also knows I fight defensivly so hes going to try to be tricky. Ha. You cant trick me.

"Whats going on here?" Seth asked Will. He grinned at him and pointed at us.

"Want in? Were betting on whose gonna win."

"There going to fight?" Leah asked sounding slightly horrified. Oh come on hes just 245lbs and im like 100lbs….

_Oh_. Come on Ken lets not pull out weapons, we don't want to give the Pack a heart attack do we? I looked him in the eyes pleading with him not to make this bad and he smirked and swung back and punched me in the ribs. I hit the ground with profantaties streaming from my mouth. Cheater used his gift. He is the Angel of Strength. Well douche bag I can fight dirty too.

I swept my foot under his feet and lept up causing him to fall down but he pulled his knees to his chest and jack knifed back up before I could get a hit in. I glared at him then smiled. I did a roundhouse kick into his chest at Angel speed and he caught my foot but I jumped up and twisted my body jerking my foot out of his hold and landed on him with my hand on his throat. I looked him in the eyes and gagged after seeing what he has been doing.

"Really mother fucker is that how we get information now?" I demanded.

He smiled at me. "Oh I think I recall a few times when you-" I covered his mouth with my hand and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I may not be able to control all of my gifts right now but I swear if you finish that sentence when I do get them back you will personally train with me for a week then I will make you think you're a fairy with fucking wings. Understand?"

He nodded at me and I got off him. I looked at him and smirked, I picked up his left arm and showed it to everyone.

"I think I won."

They all busted out laughing when that saw the reformed pink Chastros on his arm. Well the Angels did the pack stood there holding Jacob back from killing Kendrick.

"Jacob im fin-"

"No your not he bruised your ribs. Empathy links back up dumbass." Arron snarled from behind me.

Shit.


	8. Chapter 7

Authors note (I hate these but I think its needed)

_**Just to clear things up Bella's real name is Holly and will start to be called that soon. Jacob DID imprint but the effects of the imprint wont really come into play until he becomes Alpha.**_

_**Alright her powers, I know I havent explained that in detail so I thought I should just clear that up a bit:**_

_**She is the Angel of deceit so she can detect any lie (like if you lie to her face or someone else she would know) or illusion, like if your wearing a disguise she would be able to see past it.**_

_**When she looks you in the eye she can see EVERY bad thing you have ever done in about a second and a half.**_

_**She can change her appearance (obviously)**_

_**She can place images in your head which could ultimately lead to controlling said person. And other things that you will learn later **__**J **_

_**Okay ill shut up now and let you read this chapter, tell me what you think!**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Apparently that's all jake could take, the pack jumped out of the way as he phased and leaped over he porch. He landed next to me and started growling at Arron but arron wasn't paying attention to him he was to busy glaring at Kendrick. Damn, bruised ribs, no a big deal ive had worse. Unfortunatly.

"Back away dog." Arron snapped which earned several growls in response.

"Hey! Chill the fuck out ive had worse so would you please stop." I said.

"Fine. The alpha and I have come to an agreement. They will come with us to Chaos HQ with their _imprints,_" He sneered the word imprint and glared at Jacob. "And we will determine what unit they will be in. They have agreed to help us fight and in return we will do our best to keep this area safe." He turned and looked at sam.

"We leave at 11:45 tonight, meet here and be ready." He said to everyone then turned and gave me a scathing look then ran into the woods with all the angels but Will and Chase who came to stand next to me. Ive resorted to being babysat. By Will and Chase. Well, someones not going to make it out alive I can tell right now.

"He's lovely I have no idea why you would run away." Sam remarked dryly. I grinned real big and asked "What did he do?"

He just gave me a look and I chuckled. "Alright everyone go pack and meet me here at 10 there are a few things we should go over before you leave."

"Never a dull moment with you around. Does that fighting thing happen often?" Quil asked with a goofy smile in his face.

"Not really, but everyone knows I could kick their ass. Arron and I have an empathy link, which basically means that if one of us gets hurt the other will have the same injury in the same exact place. So he always knows if im hurt or not, I have extensive fight training but I never use it seeing as im more of a sneak attack defense. Well that and Arron wont let me fight." I replied, a little annoyed at my brothers overprotective attitude.

Stupid idiot always sends me off somewhere else when there is fighting. Most of the time I go in and get whatever we came for while they distract the guards. I ran an off the radar group of Chaos Angels that had the most elite people on it, it was called the Alpha Squadron. We did the spy stuff and my power came in handy so I was the leader. Arron didn't know who was on the squad he just knew that there was a team of spies so I had to be careful about injuries so he wouldn't find out.

"He sounds like he is lots of fun." Seth said chuckling.

"Oh yes, _tons_" I said sarcastically. "Go tell the girls what's going on and get packed. Im going to go yell at some people so if you will excuse me." I turned to go run off but Jake stepped in my way and whined, my gaze softened and told him "Go pack and tell Billy that whats happening then come to my house ill be there. Okay?" He nodded and steped back.

I ran to my truck and pulled out of the driveway and drove home thinking of ways to castrate my best friend. With my body gaurds following mind you.

I told Christi where I was going and that I didn't want to be found and what does she do? She tells my brother!

Damn Angel of Desire. I will kick her scrawny ass all the way to Russia.

I got out of the truck and trudged up the stairs into my room leaving the boys downstairs and flopped on my bed. I pulled out my phone and selected the number I thought id never call again.

After about 5 rings the phone picked up.

"Ricada." A deep voice growled into the phone. "If the world isn't ending then no one should be calling me. What the hell do you want?"

"Well hello to you too" I said amused.

"Is the world ending?" He demanded.

"No.."

"Has the earth stopped spinning?"

"No…"

"Has the world been over run by the Mendel."

"Not yet.."

"Is the apocalypse among us?"

"You already asked that."

"Has. Jesus. Come. Again."

"No."

"Then what the hell do you fucking want?" He snarled into the phone.

"Well you stupid dick, seeing as you arent surprised that im calling you im guessing you where apart of this little excursion. Ill remember that, Now where. Is. My. Staff." I demanded.

Silence.

Funny how it always goes back to that.

"Its at HQ." He said wearily.

"Why are you saying it like that? What did you do?" I asked suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything, Grant decided he wanted to be superman and attempted to use it against Jen in a fight…its been locked in on itself ever since." He explained.

Will and Chase started laughing downstairs and I scowled at the door.

"You let that idiot touch my staff?" I demanded. I am seriously getting ready to kill someone right now. Every Chaos Angel has a staff that affiliates with their gift and I cant believe he was stupid enough to go after mine.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed sounding offended. "I was in Venice and he snuck in the weapons room and took it."

"Where is it now?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Under my bed."

"Nice. Arron told you about the new recruits we are bringing right."

"Of course," He scoffed. "He called about an hour ago yelling about how stupid you were and that you were trying to get yourself killed, blah blah blah. Your dads pissed by the way. Um we have got everything about ready for them oh and their imprints." He stressed the word imprint. I groaned and could just see his smirk.

"Oh yes, we know about you being mated to the little wolf and I must say that he must be very special to have kept your attention this long. Tell me whats he like?" He was full on laughing at me now. "When you pop out a litter will you name them lassie, cudjo, and Fido?"

Downstairs I heard a crash and went to stand on the landing to see them on the ground by the coffee table holding their mouths to try to keep from laughing. Apparently they took the coffe table down with them. Assholes.

"No I will not you ass wipe and im not having this conversation with you."

"Okay, okay…So would you do it doggy style?…" This caused a whole new round of laughter. I was going between being pissed and being embarrassed but I have been around them long enough to almost be immune to their comments. Almost.

"Dominic!" I screeched.

"Holly!" He mocked me in a terrible imitation of my voice.

"Ugh!" I ended the call and threw it across the room.

I stomped back into my room and almost had a heart attack to find Jacob sitting on my bed clearly trying not to laugh

"Sorry." He apologized sounding not at all sorry with that big ass smile on his face. I scowled at him and he opened his arms and gave me a puppy dog face. Now who could resist that? I sure cant.

I walked to the bed and crawled on his lap and he put his arms around me.

"Your name is Holly?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, Holly Ricada." I broke away from the intense staring contest we seemed to be having and looked at my feet. "Im sorry I didn't tell you any of this. I just wanted to get away from the Angel society and never go back. And then what happened with Edward….im so sorry." I broke off in a sob and closed my eyes tightly trying to keep the tears at bay.

Warms hands cupped my face and tilted my head up, "Hey none of that," Jake spoke in a gentle voice and brushed away my tears with his thumbs. "You couldn't have told me, I understand. And I have never blamed you for loving Edward so you can stop that train of thought right now. I love you and I don't care that you're an Angel more specifically the Angel of Deceit or that your brother is scary as fuck. He couldn't keep me away now for all the money in the world or an army."

I couldn't believe this amazing man loved me so much. We were the complete opposites. He was good and im bad. Ive killed people and done so many terrible things that he would surely leave me if he found out. Well, I guess im just going to keep that a secret and I am VERY good with secrets.

"I love you too." I smiled a watery smile and leaned forward to give him a kiss. He grabbed the back of my neck and deepened the kiss with a groan.

"I love you to! Now will you please stop the mushy shit and I suggest you two separate before Arron comes back." Chase sang from downstairs.

We jumped apart and I marched over to the door and slammed it closed locking it at the same time.

I turned around and Jacob was looking at me with a raised eye brow.

"What?" I asked subconsciously.

He shook his head and patted the spot next to him so I plopped down and leaned against him. He put his arm around me again and crushed me into his chest. We just sat there for a while until I felt him smile into my hair and start shaking.

I looked at him and asked. "What?"

"Doggy style?" He questioned with a smirk.

I blushed and hit his arm. "Shut up!"

He started laughing at me and I turned my back on him trying not to laugh myself.

"Oh don't be like that im just kidding. Is this how you really look?" He asked fingering a piece of my hair.

"Yeah." I muttered wondering if he liked my apperance now.

He must have seen the look on my face and leaned in close to me and said "Your beautiful."

I turned and smiled at him and threw my arms around his neck tackling him onto his back on the bed. I was laying on top of him and he just laughed at me.

"If all I have to do is tell you your beautiful to get this kind of a reaction you will be hearing it a lot." He teased with a smile on his face.

"Even if you do look like your brother." He added as an afterthought with a gleam in his eyes.

I narrowed me eyes and stared at him incredulously. "Are you saying I look like a man?" I demanded.

"Maybe.."

"Well Mr. Black that would make you look gay." I retorted.

"That was uncalled for."

"I think it was."

He glared at me and I batted my eyelashes at him. Jake rolled his eyes and turned his head away. He looked at me with his peripherals and we locked eyes and busted out laughing.

We just might get through this.


	9. Chapter 8

I would just like to thank goldengirl62 for being supportive of my story and your right that it may seem like a OC but im going to work on that so just hold on.

_**I was going to always capitalize angels and chaos angels but I got tired of that crap fast so just pretend they are.**_

_**Come on people, you read the story, take 5 seconds to review or ill think no one is reading this and stop :/**_

_**Sorry it took so long to update ive been really busy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Jacob left about 45 min ago to eat dinner with Billy one more time before he leaves and ive been laying down on my bed looking at the ceiling since. I called Charlie to let him know what was going on and you know what he told me? _Don't get knocked up._ And then he hung up. That's uncle Charlie for ya, ain't he cute?

I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes. What if someone doesn't make it out alive? I would never be able to live with myself if one of the pack died because I was stupid enough to offer them a spot in the army. They will have to have a shit load of training before they can do anything though so im a little reassured by that. I bet they will all be put on the same team and I don't care what team there on as long its not one of mine, I would just have to kill someone. No joke. That shit is dangerous and ill be damned if they do it.

The girls will have to stay at the base all the time, im gonna ask them if they would like to be nurses so they wont have to sit around doing nothing.

The guys hollered at the tv downstairs and I rolled my eyes at their antics. They wont be like this when we get there, they'll go back to being their dangerous, looming selves. They all will, unfortunately. Im going to Sams in about 15 minutes to explain how it works at HQ so they wont get themselves killed. And remembering that I realize im probably not going to have a happy welcoming committee when I arrive.

I left in the middle of battles and I was already fighting with some so I will have to keep my guard up at all times. Everyone knows Tori has been after my ass since the beginning of time so she is probably enjoying this a little too much. Tori is the Angel of Seduction and we have hated each other since the first set of chaos angels. I swear if I wasn't such a good person id make her think she was a damn ape or something.

I wonder if I should walk into HQ in full uniform..

That would piss off quite a few people, I think I will. Good idea self.

I walked downstairs and rolled my eyes at Will and Chase who were still yelling at the football players on tv.

"You know it doesn't matter how loud you yell, they will never hear you." I said. Will flipped me off and I rolled eyes again. I seem to do that a lot lately.

"Were leaving in 5 minutes to go meet the pack. Im going to go over a few things with them before we leave." I called over my shoulder as I walked back up the stairs.

"Yeah whatever. Oh! No one knows your coming but Dominic by the way." Will yelled just as I was at my door.

"Why?"

"Because your both evil people." Chase replied mock seriously.

"No really?" I asked, loosing my patience with them fast.

"The council knows but they said to not inform anyone of your coming. I think they just want to test to see if everyone is keeping up with security." Will scoffed and I rolled my eyes and went into my room.

I went to my closet and got out a big leather bag to put my stuff in. Walking over to the chest in the corner of my room I dropped to my knees and placed my palm on the chastros on the front of it. It clicked and unlocked with a little dust clouding around. Damn its been a long time since ive opened this. In the chest was everything I took with me when I came to forks that was Angel related. Most of my weapons are in the weapon room at HQ but I have my dagger and the whip of shadows in here, just in case I needed them.

I pulled out those first and placed them in the bottom of my bag and then put my boots and my uniform on top along with the rest of the clothes in there. I pulled out my leather jacket though and took off my sweater, leaving me in a black tank top and pulled on my jacket. It's a dark brown leather jacket that ive had since I was 13 and I havent worn it in forever. It was old timey looking and it had a black chastros on the left arm.

I picked up my bag and trudged down the stairs and walked out the door knowing that the boys would follow. I stopped in the middle of the side walk when I saw my car in front of the house. No I don't mean my truck, I hate that piece of shit. I mean my Black Camaro that I got before I left because I thought it looked like the bat mobile. The engine was all pimped out and it could go 300 mph. I gave Chase a questioning glance and he mouthed 'Arron'

Nodding my head I walked to my car and slid in before smirking and locking the doors before either one of them could get in. Will hit the window and I just smiled and revved the engine.

"Bitch!"

"You hurt my feelings what ever will I do now? Oh I know. This." I floored it and shot down the roah laughing my ass off.

So hes trying to bribe me now? This may be fun.

* * *

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Paul shouted from his spot by Rachel on the couch.

I rubbed my temples trying to make my headache go away. I have been at Sams for the past 10 minutes trying to explain how things work at HQ and told them to keep an even temper and not get pissed at every little thing and I looked at paul when I said that and now hes pissed. Go freaking figure. This isn't going well. At all.

"It means don't do that!" I exclaimed. Rachel started laughing at us as we arguing.

"Do what? Stand up for my-"

"That's not standing up for yourself, it called being an ass!"

"MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE AN ASS IF YOU WERENT SUCH A BITCH!"

"MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE SUCH A BITCH IF YOU WERENT SO FUCKING AGGRAVTING!"

"IM AGGRAVATING? YOU'RE THE DEFINITIO-"

"OH REALLY? IF WERE TALKING ABOUT DEFINITIONS LETS LOOK UP YOURS! WANNA GUESS WHAT ITS UNDER FIDO?"

"FIDO?"

"YES FID-"

"SHUT UP!" Sam exclaimed. "How old are you two? Really, weren't you just saying not to pick fights with people?"

"I was clearly provoked." I retorted turning my head away from him. Paul snorted but Sam sent him a warning look.

I was sitting on Jake's lap and he was silently shaking with laughter at the whole thing. I elbowed him in the ribs and walked over to the middle of the room.

"Okay lets restart we have," I glanced at the clock. "20 minutes until we leave so no one intteruppt this time."

"Rule one: don't act like Paul. Rule two: don't touch anyones stuff unless given permission. Rule three: Angels are VERY territorial I know I didn't mention this but every Angel an turn into only one animal and they usual take on the more primal instinct of that animal. Rule four: Respect the higher ups. Rule five: There is not usualy a lot of commotion if a council member is there so be serious because we are not usualy like how Will and Chase have been acting. We usualy only goof off with your certain group of friends. Speaking of which, because there is only a certain number of angels and we have been around for a long time we hang around and stay in groups and don't really change them."

"The girls will be given options of what to do when we get there and the rest you will learn as you go." I wonder if I can get Leah to be a nurse… Ha, Leah taking care of people. I just crack myself up sometimes.

Jared raised his hand with a smirk on his face and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes." I asked impatiently.

"Do we have to wear uniforms?" He questioned.

I should tell him that thye have to run around naked. Is that too mean?

Ahh the memories. I just smiled evilly at him and nodded.

Several cars speeded into the driveway and I could almost see the poor driveway being torn up.

"Come on." I said wearily, walking out the door to my car. "I don't care who rides with who just get in a damn car."

They all scrambled for the cars and Arron shook his head disapprovingly at me. Shooting him the bird I slid into my car with Jake in the passenger seat and Leah and Leighton in the back. I pulled onto the highway and we were off.

I guess someone thinks we will be attacked on the road. Idiots, I can handle myself perfectly well.

"Whats up with the security detail?" I demanded.

Leighton grinned and replied "Just making sure you don't make a run for it again."

Yeah, because that worked out sooo well the last time. Maybe I could go to Russia, Rommy always liked me. I could take a flight there and hide in the mountains or something. Wait, do they even have moutains?

"So tell me what was Bella like when she was little?" Leah asked Leighton. I groaned when he started telling the story about when I got in a fight with tori with way to much interest.

Jake busted out laughing and I slid further down into my seat. This was going to be a VERY long drive.

* * *

I pulled to a stop in front of the huge building in front of me and threw myself out of the car.

"I am never driving with him ever again!" I shouted as the rest piled out of the car laughing their asses off.

"What did he do" Kendrick asked.

"Told stories. Of my childhood."

The angels present started chuckling but stopped when Arron stood in front of everyone.

"Everyone straiten up no more fucking around. Wolves follow me, Girls this is Dominic he will show you where you will be staying." He said gesturing to Dominic who appeared out of nowhere and who I promptly glared at. He grinned at me and took the girls inside minus Leah.

"Now come follow me and I will show you where you will get dressed. We have uniforms and someone will explain later. Holly you know what to do." the pack followed him inside sneaking glances at me as they passed.

Ill never escape this place I thought grimly.

I sighed and walked up the steps into the building. The inside looked it came out of a CIA movie with screen everywhere and weapons on the walls. I jogged up the stairs and turned left and walked down a narrow hallway to a closed door with a number pad on it. I entered in my pass code and walked in with Chase staying outside the door. It was painted gray with red flowers and black trimming. There were shelves, clothing racks, and drawers everywhere. This was the female Chaos Angel's closet. Its where we keep our uniforms and other clothes we need for missions.

I opened my bag and pulled out my uniform.

I fingered the leather and thought about all the things ive done in this very outfit. I shook off those thoughts and stripped down to my underwear.

I wiggled my way into the black leather pants that stuck to me like a second skin and laced up my corset. The corset laced up in the back with red leather ribbons.

My uniform consisted of black fingerless gloves, leather pants, black four inch boots, a black leather jacket that goes to to my elbows, and the black leather corset. I know I look like I walked of a street corner but we have been wearing these outfits since we were created, its what we fight in.

I walked over to the mirror and pulled the front of my hair back with a sturdy diamond clip and washed my make up off to redo it. I put on dark shimmery gray eye shadow with eyeliner around my eyes and coated my lashes with mascara. I smirked at my reflection, I look like I should have come hither written across my forehead. My top leaves about two inches of skin showing and you can just see the top of the chastros on my hipbone coming out of my low-rise pants.

It's a birth mark that every chaos angel has in the same place, I didn't just decide to get a tattoo there.

Satisfied with how I looked I went to go meet the boys. I walked around for a good 15 minutes before I found them in the 3rd story dressing room.

I leaned against the doorframe and observed how they all looked. Everyone was dressed almost exactly the same and looked very badass. They wore a tight black shirt with black cargo pants and combat boots, I was surprised there were no dog tags. Oh, dog tags! Shit im on a roll here.

I laughed when Seth made a comment about how the ladies wont be able to resist him in that outfit.

Everyone whirled around to look at me and their jaws hit the ground. Arron and Will rolled their eyes and I just grinned.

Oh my fuck. I could jump Jacobs ass right now. His eyes raked over my body and I shifted my weight still keeping a smirk on my face.

"Whats wrong? Never seen a girl before?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shit, do you think you can wear that all the time?" Quil whistled at me. Jake snarled at him and shook my head at them.

"Where is everyone? I expected to be threatened death by stake by now." I asked Arron

"Everyone is still in the meet."

Oh now there's an idea.

"Well lets go let them no where here." I sang sweetly and pushed off the door and headed for the meeting room with laughter following me.

The pack trailed behind us and I made Jake stay in the back and said for everyone to stay behind us. We stopped at the other end of HQ about ten feet from huge double doors. Arron stood beside me protectively and I rolled my eyes.

I waited until it was quiet in the room and turned around.

"Watch and learn gentleman." I said cheekily. I banged open the doors and strutted into the room like I owned the place. The room was like a college classroom with different levels going up with seats. Everyone turned to stare at me with disbelief written on their faces.

"Miss me?" Arron groaned softly and I smirked at the faces on the council table.


	10. chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

I scanned the faces around the room and notice that Dad and Van weren't there. Come to think of it none of the Chaos Council is there.

I raised an eyebrow and some of the council shifted awkwardly in their seats, avoiding my gaze. What the fuck is going on?

I look at Arron out of the corner of my eye and see a frown on his face as he stares across the room. I follow his stare and see where the Angels of Chaos are SUPPOSED to be sitting and find no one there.

What….?

"I was to come here, after retrieving my sister and her recruits. So I did, now where is everyone?" My brother demanded coldly with a glare that made several Angels cower back in their seats.

"Some thing came up and they were called to Chaos HQ, and you will be leaving for there shortly. I see you got miss Ricada and the wolves without any problem, congratulations. I expect you wont try anything like this again?" Chakris, the Angel of Light, asked from his spot from the table. He looked at me expectantly like I was just going to give in to him.

Fat chance.

"I wont leave again unless the circumstances call for it." I said shortly glaring at the council. "I have 10 wolves and the mates of 3 of them that are going to help us in return that we protect their village. We are going to place them on one of the special op squadrons. Its not an option."

Surprise flickered briefly across their faces before the masks came back on.

"I see. We will be having a meeting with you later to discuss your departure. Meeting adjourned."

They stood up and swiftly walked out of the room. People started to depart as well shooting me suspicious looks.

I looked at Arron and the pack. "That wasn't bad. Surprisingly."

"Hey Ridaca!" A deep voice called out from the crowd. The owner of the voice was the Angel of Sacrifice, Sebastian.

"Do you think you can just waltz back in here like you never abandoned us? Like you didn't leave when we desperately needed extra help?" He demanded angrily. He stopped about a foot away from me and I bet he would have gotten closer had Arron not been standing there. Everyone had stopped leaving and were now staring at us.

"Um yes actually I do and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. I left because we were getting blamed for something that was not our fault. We were created to protect yall and we do. And for what? For everyone to spit in our faces when one thing goes wrong? Does that seem fair to you because I know it doesn't to me. So unless you want to fend for yourselves I suggest you keep your mouth shut and stay the fuck out of my business." I spat out at him and raised my voice for everyone to hear better. "And that goes you all of you! What I do is none of your business. Leave it alone."

Some looked slightly guilty and I turned my gaze to Tori.

"You are always saying that chaos angles are different like we are not from the same race, when the only thing different between you and I is that the holes in the knees of my jeans were made that way. Not ruined from certain activities."

Some people started snickering and she stood there with a pissed and slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"You better watch your back Ricada, things have changed. And it looks like your best friend ratted out your hiding place. How does that feel? You cant hide behind your brothers forever and when you stop ill be waiting." She sneered.

"Bitch please. I've seen bunnies scarier than you. And I don't hide behind anyone in case you have forgotten the Italy incident." I said arrogantly. She growled and stormed out of the room and I saw Christi trying to sneak out the door.

"Well this has been fun but unfortunately she's right." I started walking towards Christi and she widened her eyes and took off running.

"Bitch get your ass back here!" I hollered, running after her.

"Fuck no!" She screamed back, going even faster. She started skirting around the edges of the cliffs that the building were positioned on.

Everyone had gathered at the doors now and were watching us with a fervor. I locked eyes with Jake momentarily and he looked concerned but nodded at me. With that I fully put myself in the chase.

"Then you better run fast because if I catch you I'm roasting marshmallows while I dance around your funeral pyre!"

She jumped over a boulder and tripped over a groove in the rock. I dived after her and landed on her back. I held her down and began questioning her.

"Why did you tell him?" I demanded.

"He was going insane Holly! We were worried fucking sick about you. And I didn't tell were you were, Jacelyn did so don't you blame it on me! I love you and I want you to be happy but we need your help. You need to go see your dad, things have happened you need to know." She pleaded with me trying to twist around to look me in the eyes.

I sat there and pondered for a minute.

She does want what's best for me.. Something weird is going on here. Chaos angels are always at the meetings and the one time we weren't was during the fall of the Roman empire. But I don't think America is bout to disestablish…

Maybe its OUR council. Those asses have been fighting forever. One way to find out.

"Alright, but I'm still mad at you." I said stubbornly getting off of her. She grinned at me and I rolled my eyes and held out a hand to help her up.

She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. She pulled me into a bone crushing hug and whispered into my ear, "I understand why you did it, but if you ever leave me alone with your crazy ass family again I'll kill you."

"Good luck with that." I scoffed. I started toward the door where everyone was still watching.

"Shows over everyone back to work!" I commanded. Everyone ,minus the pack, scrambled back inside as fast as they could.

Jacob looked at me surprised with his eye brows raised.

"What? Food chain darling, natural order of things. I say jump they ask how high." I drawled and stopped next to him. Arron scoffed and mumbled under his breath.

I reared back and punched him in the arm.

"Oh shit!"

"Fuck" Arron and I cursed at the same time rubbing our arms where I hit him.

"Well that wasn't my best idea." I muttered. Jacob grabbed my wrist and tugged me over to him, enfolding me in his arms.

Arron glared at Jacob and I and scowled, "No shit, it doesn't work any other time why would it start now?"

"Well love you too." I said teasingly and stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes at me and turned around to call the other Chaos Angels over to us.

Christi was doubled over laughing, gasping for breath because shes seen me attempt this on many a time. Black curls spilling over her petite shoulders. She was about my height , curvy, and weighed 120 soaking wet. She had a angular face with a tiny nose and bright green eyes. Oh and she was pale. Very pale. Paler than me.

Poor girl, I mean shes the angel of desire so shes pretty but that girl is vampire white. I would always make fun of her for it and said she was the definition of white trash. She didn't get it until a year before I left.

* * *

_*Flash back*_

_A few of us were waiting on the training field for some of the Angels of light/dark to come for a class. We were training them for war, well we mostly taught them self defense and how to use long-range weapons seeing as probably none of them would ever get close enough to a Mendel in a battle to actually need it. The ones who would were given special training._

_I ran the covert operations and intelligence part of the Angelic Army so even though I was one of the best fighters I just pretty much leaped out at them from nowhere and attacked. Because apparently that's what is most likely to happen to them according to statistics and someone with a gift for sneaking should do it. I work with the strategists and brainiacs to help find the best way to go about things and this just sounds stupid to me. I mean really, most of them are going to be snipers or some kinda shit if someone's coming they'll be dead before they get a chance to attack. Hopefully._

_They finaly came in and Will and I taught them how to escape from a hold, demonstrating the exact maneuvers. _

_Arron doesn't usually come for training because hes so busy with keeping everything in order. I guess you could call him our manager, the chaos council runs the army along with the department heads but Arron is our unofficial general. I think because of his power it would give us an advantage over the other side. Or its because he scares the shit out of everyone….yeah im going with that theory. Because hes the angel of death, everyone is naturally wary around him, their instincts telling them hes a threat, a predator. He rarely shows emotion and when he does its usually either rage or disappointment and that's not exactly the personality people want to be around. He also got tired of all the pretending and just isolated himself from everyone. So that combined with the fact that he looks threatening and bada-bing-bada-boom, you got yourself the dangerous man of the supernatural universe._

_So when he waltzed in while I was training with someone I was surprised._

_I had a angel fairly new in his reincarnation cycle, in a choke hold and was telling him that widening his stance would help through an attacker off when the gate to the d training field banged open. I glanced up in annoyance getting ready to yell at whoever was disturbing our class but my expression quickly turned to shock when I saw it was my brother. He looked very aggravated and was stalking up to my place by the trees._

_Oh god what happened now? I thought wearily._

_I glanced at Will and saw he had the same look of confusion as me and in that split second the angel in my hold had managed to twist my arms and throw me off his back, sending me sailing through the air. Before I could hit the tree Arron caught me in his arms and scowled at the poor boy that threw me. _

_Okay, so maybe I wasn't allowed to fight. Because of the empathy link, fighting was ten times harder because every time one of us got hurt it would add to the injuries we already had. So one of us fights while the other is at home is how we usually work it out. And by one of is fighting, I mean Arron. And when I say one of is at home, I mean me. I know, fun right?_

_ "I-I-I-im s-s-sorry." The boy stuttered looking frightened. Arron snarled at him and I rolled my eyes._

_"Its fine. Put me down dumbass." I said. The boy looked at me with relief in his eyes and ran off. Arron glared at me then promptly dropped me on my ass. I scowled at him and picked myself off the ground._

_"What is it that you wanted exactly? To frighten people." _

_"No, you idiot. Your damn extraction team just got caught and we have no way of getting them out." He growled._

_"Van was in charge of the extraction not me." I said looking at him with a raised eyebrow._

_"He told me it was you!" He exclaimed, exasperated._

_"Well that's what you get for trusting him." He looked ready to kill someone so I just pointed in Van's general direction. He started to head that way but Christi jumped in front of him and began questioning him about the naming ceremony. Which is basically when you are formally accepted as whatever angel you are. And since we have so many angels re awakening we are just going to have one big one soon._

_"I don't know! I am the fucking angel of death! Do you think I would be in charge of that you piece of trash." He hollered at her and stormed away to track down our _

_Christi stood there with her jaw on the ground looking very insulted. She turned and looked at me accursedly. "Trash. White. Angel of desire. White trash. Really, are you kidding me whore?" She exclaimed waving her hands in the air._

_I busted out laughing and gasped between breaths, "I. Cant. Believe. It took. You that. Long to figure. It out."_

_Her 4 inch heel went flying past my head._

_*End flashback*_

* * *

I chuckled and everyone looked at me with a funny expression on there face. I just

waved my hand at them.

Arron came back with everyone else and addressed everyone. "Alright everyone lets go to Chaos HQ to see what the fuck is going on. Were taking the SUV'S for this one. I suggest you ride with people who don't aggravate you because its going to be a long drive."

We started walking to the front to get in the cars and it was unnervingly silent. Jacob must have sensed my discomfort and pulled me further into his side and rubbed my arm.

Everyone piled into the cars and we started the eight and a half hour drive to Chaos HQ.

* * *

_**Authors note***_

_**Sorry its taken so long to update, ive been busy with school and i re wrote the chapter. Im not that happy with it but the next one will be better.**_

_**Ill try to update more frequently i promise!**_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The car ride there was spent sleeping and we were now pulling into a secluded part of Texas. I stared out the window and looked at the familiar countryside passing by. We turned onto the dirt driveway and made our way to the mansion.

The mansion is where Chaos HQ is located. Its totally secluded there isn't any civilization around for 50 miles in every direction. The car pulled to a stop in front of the house and we got out of the cars.

The pack was gawking at the house and Emily looked at me incredulously.

"I thought we were going to your head quarters."

"We are." Leighton grunted as he followed Arron up the steps into the house. "It's underground."

Jake looked at me with wide eyes and I just shook my head at him.

"Come on." I muttered and followed them inside. We went inside through the huge entrance hall with black marble floors with the pack just amazed with how big and extravagant it was. We walked past the living room, which sunk into the floor, there were two steps surrounding it. It had Beige tiles, High ceilings, black leather couches with red pillows, and a flat screen TV.

The pack kept glancing at me but I refused to meet their eyes. Ive lived in Fancy houses since my first life and they struggle to get by.

We stopped in the portrait room and Arron went to open the elevator that led to Chaos HQ. The room was painted dark red with cherry wood floors and had a black trim. There were portraits of my family during all of our reincarnations on all of the walls.

Jacob came and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and furrowed his eyebrows at the pictures in front of me. It was painted in 1896 with my brothers, father, and I all looking proud and important. My father was sitting in a chair holding his staff with the Chastros on it, with a look that clearly said he wasn't to be messed with. Van was standing behind him with both hand resting on the left corner of the chair, with is tall and muscular build and glare he looked very unapproachable. Arron looked menacing, as usual, standing behind the chair except he had one hand on the right corner of the chair and his arm in mine.

All men were dressed in black and white suites of the time and on all of their right hands, which were showing, they showed off the Ricada family crest which was a Chastros but the difference was a Chastros was all black, ours isn't. The claw marks are red and the lightning bolt was gold outlined in white, it is set on black but there is a red "R" at the top between the two marks.

I however, was standing to the right of the chair, slightly behind Arron with my arm in his. I was in a gold dress that touched the floor, its sleeves stopped to my elbows in the front but draped in the back for a couple inches and had beautiful lace covering the ends. It had a darker gold flower design on the sleeves and in various places on the dress. It came to a close in the front and had more lace trimming. It had a square neckline that was also trimmed in lace that made my breasts look bigger than they were.

My hair was the same color it is now, which is not the case in some of my lifes, was pulled up with curls hanging down. I was standing straight and had the look of someone who gets what she wants.

Things were different then than they were now. Woman barely had a place in society we were mearly pretty things to show off. Well except for some like the angels. But even here now it is a male dominated organization.

We all look smart. Smug. Rich. Important.

That was my favorite dress, I noted sadly. It was destroyed in a fire.

The fire….

"I like those clothes death boy, very pretty." Paul remarked, looking at one from colonial times laughing. Arron, who was having trouble with the doors, turned around and glared at him. Paul flinched and pulled Rachel into his side protectively. I rolled my eyes at him and gave Jake a meaningful look.

"So are these your past lifes?" Embry asked from across the room. Everyone turned to look at me, even the angels.

"Yes," I said quietly looking down and leaning into Jake who responded by squeezing my arm. "This is a picture of every one of my lives but a few. Things were different then"

"No shit." Quil said chuckling. Leah was looking at me with a funny look on her face when Arron finally got the door open.

"Come on, I want to know what the hell is going on." Arron barked and stepped into the huge glass elevator. Leighton turned around and gave me a withering look and I just grinned real wide.

The pack plus the Angels all squeezed into the elevator. Emphasis on SQUEEZE, I was squished between Jacob and Leah. We started downwards on a pace that was entirely too slow for my taste and I was getting aggravated. And I was getting claustrophobic. And hot.

My God will this ever end?

"Will you make this piece of shit go faster!" I demanded Arron

Craning my neck between quil and Embry to glare at him.

"Im not fucking telekinetic, what do you want me to do!"

"Make it go faster!"

"How?"

"I don't care, just d-" I stopped when the elevator stopped. He gave me a look and I proceeded with flipping him off.

The doors opened and I flew out of there with everyone close behind me.

Once again, there was gawking. It looked like the inside of a CIA base. But that kinda what we are minus the CIA. The main corridor was a long ass hall way made of strong metal shit that never broke. There were screens on the walls, hand print scanners by doors, and walkways above us that are for the second floor.

"Girls, go into that room." Arron said pointing to the first room on the right. "Go in there and tell them who you are and why you're here and they'll get you settled."

He was already walking down the hall before he finished the sentence. They look scared leaving their mates but went in none the less. Emily turned and looked at me one last time and I offered an encouraging smile and she went it.

We had to jog to catch up with Arron because he was moving so fast. We started making turns and I could tell the pack was getting confused but it was comforting in a strange way to see something familiar.

In about two turns we would be among the rest of that Chaos Angels and with out looking back I walked to the front to stand by Arron and the other angels fell into a V like pattern behind us.

"Stay behind us and don't talk I have to be more careful with them. Oh and don't show emotion." I called back to them and I heard them do something similar to the angels following us.

We walked through a sliding metal door that led to a middle room type thing that lead to the important areas and there were a few Angels in their who looked worried but when we came in they looked surprised for a second but then went back to being worried.

We went to the Meet/ debriefing room. And walked in on Chaos. No pun intended.

People were screaming at each other and I saw my father arguing with some of the Chaos council.

What the hell.

We were stopped at the door just staring at the riot in front of us.

I looked at Arron with wide eyes but he wasn't paying attention, he was too busy trying to hear what my dad was saying.

My dad was in the front of the room yelling at the council members. He looked furious his blue eyes were blazing and his blond hair was rumpled like he had been pulling at it. He pounded his fist on the table and started yelling with more conviction before.

Since no one was doing anything I decided it was my responsibility to shut everyone up.

"Hello!" I yelled. No one noticed if anything it got louder.

"HELLO!" I yelled again.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed across the room at the top of my lungs across the room. Everyone stop abruptly and turned to look at me.

"What the hell is going on?" Arron demanded.

"It seems that the Mendel have gotten past our forces in France and we are not sure how to proceed. We belive there is a spy amongst us but we cant be sure who it is." My dad said through his teeth. He was answering the question but his gaze never left me.

"There will be a questioning. You will be here to help with that wont you?" He asked scathingly. I turned my eyes to the ground, ashamed and upset hes calling me out on this in front of everyone.

"Yes." I said quietly. I took a breath and put my mask back on and looked my dad in the eye. He had moved and was now only 25 feet from me.

"You will not leave without permission again." I just looked at him.

"You will not disobey orders again." He moved closer to me.

"You will not leave your brothers side until I deem so." He still moved closer.

"You will do what I tell you when I say it. I know about the wolf imprinting on you." I became alarmed and saw several people look shocked, Arron could sense my discomfort.

"It does not change anything, they will stay and help fight in the war and everything will be fine. These are not requests these are orders do you understand." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." I said. I averted my eyes but brought them back up to look at everyone. "Im sorry." I heard someone gasp and I noted in the back of my mind to find out who it was later. "I shouldn't have left, it was the wrong way to deal with the situation and I apologize for anything I may have caused to happen. But im hear now and I have good fighters."

I saw my fathers eyes soften and I knew I wasn't entirely forgiven but im getting there.

"Everyone, leave and don't come in until I tell you." He ordered and people hauled ass out of the room.

"Now will someone tell me what's up Chakris's ass?" I asked the remaining people..

Some people let out short dark chuckles. But I was serious what the fuck is going on, im dragged here I want to know why.

He gave me a look that I ignored and said, "Chakris seems to believe that since you lefft about the time the Mendel started getting information that you're the spy."

Arron snarled and pulled me back a little. "They wouldn't dream of hurting her Arron you know that. There afraid. Normally this would be ridiculous but given the circumstances lately there is more evidence against you. At one of the Mendel bases we found a lock of hair that is suspiciously close to your and since none of us were there we don't know whose it is."

Those stupid mother fuckers. Ive been working for them for centuries in not going to fucking switch sides. Sometimes these people just piss me off. r

I feel so bad, dad is so upset with me. Ill be chained to Arron for the rest tof my life. Maybe lives. I seriously doubt what he said in the woods is all hes going to say and im just so looking forward to that conversation.

Now all I have to do is get yelled at by Van and ill be 85% done with that. Im surprised I havent already. Wait a minute, speaking of Van where is he?

Oh God, hes not the spy is he?

Arron seemed to notice this to and asked wearily "Where's Van?"

"Right here." He called bursting through the doors with all of his 6 ft 5 glory. He looked pissed. He looked much like Arron except he was more muscular and had a stronger jaw.

"Joy." I muttered. Arron elbowed me in the ribs softly and I glared at him the looked back at Van.

"Nice to see your back." He said sarcastically and started walking across the room. That's when I noticed he had someone with him. A tall, sexy, blonde someone who I thought I hadn't seen in years.

I swear I almost had a heart attack. The pack growled at the scent and I took a step back and exclaimed at the same time he did, "You've got to be shitting me."

"What?" Someone on the council asked.

"That was you?"

"No way."

"Im so stupid."

"What the fuck?"

"You were right there the whole time."

"What the hell are yall talking about?" Reggie, a council member, exclaimed.

We just glared at each other in disbelief. I could not believe he was there the whole time. I have no idea how i didn't notice this! He is the Angel of War.

"So that's where you went to spy. I thought your looks were a coincidence. Did you even know it was me." I stated exasperated.

"Nope." He drawled in his southern accent. "Same way you didn't know it was me."

"Wait a damn minute!" Arron snarled. "He was in the coven you were with?"

"Yes. Hello Jasper, it's nice to see you again. Thank you for trying to eat me, douche bag." I said dryly.

"Well you just looked so tasty." He said grinning and baring his teeth at me.

I heard Jacob snarl and Arron frowned at him.

"Im sure I did. So you know whats going on with the Cullens correct." I asked.

"Yes I do. Alice was cheating on me with Edward in case you wanted to know." He said maliciously.

"Well, best friend you know what we have to do about this don't you?" I asked grinning evilly at him. He grinned and nodded.

"Got some marshmallows?"

* * *

_**Authors note:**_

_**Sorry its taken so long to update! What'd ya think bout Jasper? I thought that was a nice touch myself.**_

_** Review!**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"Alright that's enough!" My dad commanded. "You can have revenge later we have more important things to worry about."

"Fine" We both muttered but I wasn't happy about it at all.

The asshole cheated on me, that's not going to go unnoticed. No it's not.

"All Chaos angels are under suspicion, so we are all going to be staying here for the next couple of months to figure things out and work out strategies. The wolves will have to check in with the Shape shifter council of course and we need to begin their training immediately." He looked around the room and turned back to me.

"You will take part in their training and I want you and Arron to practice. You know what im talking about." Arron and I looked at each other alarmed but we nodded nonetheless.

"Alright I will let you work out your schedules. Send me updates daily, ill be out of town." He said and made to leave the room with the rest of the council.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked taking a step forward. He stopped at the door and turned around and smirked at me.

"Some one has to convince the European councils your on our side." With that he left with me gaping after him.

"A charmer that man is." Jasper muttered sarcastically. I huffed and turned to face the pack. They were all glaring at Jasper. Who was glaring right back.

God damn how old are these people I mean really?

"Guys chill, Jasper is one of us. He is the Angel of War and a very good friend of mine he wont harm anyone. Unless necessary." I added thoughtfully.

"Just had to say it didn't you?" Van asked drily. I grinned at him and looked at Arron who was shaking his head at me.

"You will start training tomorrow and I will have someone assign your sleeping quarters in a minute. First you two explain what happened with the coven." Arron ordered. I looked back at the pack and I knew I wasn't going to explain everything with them in the room. Arron saw my look and called someone in to give them a tour of HQ.

"This Is Danielle, she will show you around and answer any question you may have. With in reason of course." Arron said gesturing to the small red head who entered the room. They followed with out a word except for Jake and Sam who flashed me worried looks before leaving.

"Come on, lets do this in my room." Van said and lead the way to his gigantic room.

It was beige with black, white and gold furnishing. That's it, nothing special.

I flopped on his bed and closed my eyes wondering where to start. I felt more than heard the others sit in various places around the bed. Okay Holly, start from the beginning and work from there. About how you fell in love with him like a dumbass how you

Got caught by James in Phoenix and bitt- okay maybe don't tell them that.

I sighed and opened my eyes to find all of them staring at me. I sat up and reluctantly explained everything, how I left because I was the center of everyone's anger, how I met the Cullen's and fell in love not realizing they knew who I was, told them how Edward left me in the woods, which caused them all to snarl. I finished by telling them about informing the pack about everything. I conveniently forgot to mention the Phoenix incident.

Everyone was silent but I could feel Arron's anger through the link and flinched from the intensity. Jasper looked up and glared at me. I furiously shook my head at him but he had already spoken.

"It seems she forgot the part where a demon tracker managed to kidnap her and bite her wrist."

"What!" Arron roared and flew out of his chair to grab my arm. He turned it over then looked at the other one and looked at me with rage and sorrow.

"Holly!" Van growled accusingly, standing up to look also.

"Why didn't you fight him?" Arron demanded. That was all I could take and the dam just broke open.

"Because then you would find me!" I exclaimed and started sobbing. Jasper and Van got up quietly and left the room.

I cant take it anymore. Im done with this shit.

"Holly!" Arron exclaimed in surprised. He gathered me in his arms and rubbed my arm soothingly.

"I couldn't take that. If you would've found me everything would have been for nothing. I would've been dragged back here! All I ever do is cause unhappiness I should have left years ago! " I forced out between sobs.

Arron had a stern expression on his face and started to protest but I kept going.

"It's true! It's me they're after and you know it! When are we going to tell everyone huh? When everyone's dead? It's not right. We have been bringing innocent people into this and it needs to stop. I cant even control my powers because ive blocked them for so long! What kind of Angel does that? No one here even likes me, they wouldn't be upset if I left. The only reason they put up with me is because they're scared of you, Van, and dad!" I was rambling incoherently and Arron shook me really hard. I looked into his pain filled eyes.

I looked at him and saw how sad he was that I thought this. I saw how pissed he was at the situation. I saw how hard it was to see me upset. But I also saw how scared he was that I was going to leave again.

I could feel my heart breaking. What have I done to this man? He used to be so strong and sure of himself. Now he was scared. Scared that I would leave him again. It almost killed me to make the link fade and now im seeing it was the same with him. An Angel twin is a rare thing and is to be treasured. You just are so close to that person and can always count on them. Now here I am, the girl with everything who threw away this sacred bond. I'm going to the deepest pit of hell for this when I finally die. I deserve it.

I never meant for this to happen. Not at all. I love Arron. He is my best friend, always will be. He looks like he hasn't slept in ages. Again my fault. God could I do anything.

"Don't talk like that." He whispered fiercely, holding on to my shoulders like I was going to disappear. "It's not your fault that those crazy mother fuckers want our powers. We should've realized this sooner. Plenty of people here would be devastated if you left for good. You know that. And we will just have to work on your powers a little. I'm sure they will come back in no time okay?" His voice softened toward the end.

"That doesn't mean people have to die because of it." I said, my voice cracking in the middle. I couldn't live with myself if this continued. I felt my resolve strengthen and I made to pull away. "We will start training at 5:30 sharp tomorrow. Inform the others, ill see you in the morning."

I got up and walked to the door but Arron's voice stopped me.

"Don't close yourself off." He spat out, his voice harsh and I heard him get up from the bed. "Don't severe the empathy think again. There will be severe consequences if you do. Yes people are dying but its been that way for thousands of years. I know you have been through a lot but its not the time to do this. I'm not going to deal with this self pity shit anymore. Pull yourself together and get with the program. If you really don't want to help us that's fine, leave, but know that if you walk out that door with the intention of running away that you are dead to me and everyone else here."

My body stiffened at his cold words and I turned to him with tears streaming down my face. He was shaking with rage and I really understood why people were scared of him. I shook my head and ran out slamming the door behind me. Van and Jasper ,who were leaning against the wall some ways down the hall, jumped in surprise. I ran past them, and ignored their calls not stopping until I reached my room.

I slammed my door closed and slid down until I hit the floor. I wrapped my arms around my knees as my body started to shake with sobs that I couldn't contain any longer.

Its not fair! I thought he would understand. I thought he would be on my side. Guess I was wrong. But can I really expect him to always agree with me? He usually just agrees with what im doing and doesn't protest. I realize now I've taken advantage of it. I should've gone to some remote island and stayed there for the rest of my life. Things would've been better.

Im Mendel enemy number one. I always have been, we just figured it out in the 1800s. The side im on always wins. Every time. Because the side I'm on Arron's on. That's Deceit and Death two of the most powerful Angel gifts ever. Arron can wipe out an entire army with one glance which makes him one of the most valuable people to fight. I am the worlds best spy. I know when your lying, I can change anyone appearance by illusion. I can even create illusions, I cant even count the number of times I have had to duplicate everyone and make them go in different directions to get away from the enemy. I can make your nerves think your hitting something, which in turn can lead to controlling someones body movements. Or make them think there is a shield. Who wouldn't want these powers on their side? No one.

When I saw the Chastros on my mirror I thought that I would leave after I've confronted them. So much for that. Where is the determination I had a couple day ago? The confidence I used to have? Where has it gone?

What's happened to me? I used to be so strong. I never took shit from anyone and now I'm reduced to this. A whimpering pathetic girl. I couldn't defend an ant farm now, and they want me to help whip the army into shape in a few months? Arron's right, this has to stop. No more self pity. No more excuses. I have to be strong for everyone. I have to be strong for Jacob.

I stand up and walk to my bathroom to get rid of the evidence of my crying fit. Satisfied with how I look I walk out to go find Jasper and go over training schedules. Time to get busy.

* * *

"What!" The pack exclaimed from various places around there room. Jacob, however chose to stand next to me.

"I cant do that!"

"Your insane."

"Quiet!" I shouted. They stopped protesting and looked at me in shock.

I just told them there training schedules and they werent very happy but they were just going to have to suck it up. Training would start at 5:30 sharp every morning and they would do combat until 9:30 then they would go to weapon training until 11:45. They would go to lunch until 12:15 and then they would come to special forces. They will find out what it is tomorrow. They have that until 2:30 then they go to a History class to learn about our History. The rest is a surprise.

"You agreed to come here. You follow the rules. I'm not going to have any of you die just because you were to fucking lazy to stick to the schedule. Time is everything here. It could save a life on the battlefield. We need soldiers not lazy over grown dogs. Am i understood?" They all nodded and i sighed and plopped down into the closest chair, covering my eyes with my arm.

"Good, because i thought i was going to have to kill you myself if i heard you complain again." Chuckles went around the room.

"Hey, uh Holly?" Embry asked uncertainly. I removed my arm and looked at him.

"Ya'll can call me Bella when where alone. Around others it needs to be Commander Ricada." I told him and i saw the others visibly relax a bit. Huh. Guess it was confusing them.

"Okay, can i ask you a couple questions?" Embry questioned.

"I would be surprised if you didnt. I know its hard to adjust. The girls will be staying in this room too by the way." Sam, Paul, and Jared all looked a bit more excited after that statement.

"They're very strict here arent they." At my nod he kept going. "Commander...?"

I sighed and answered him tiredly. "I am commander in chief of covert operations and intelligence."

"So you lead the spies and shit like that." Quil said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and answered him. "Yes, but i also have a team of the best from each division and we do the work no one else can do. We call ourselves the Specialists."

The room was quiet, thinking about the information i told them. I looked at Jacob and he gave me a heart stopping smile. I felt better knowing that i had one person that supported me. I could tell he wanted to ask what we talked about in Van's room but knew that i didnt want to talk about it.

"Yall should get some sleep you have a long and hard day ahead of you." I got up and gave Jake a kiss and made my way to the door.

"Hey!" Jared shouted behind me. I whirled around and gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"You never told us what Angels the people who came to get us were."

"Will is the Angel of Entrapment. Chase is the Angel of speed. The rest you can figure out by yourselves." I said with a smirk and once again tried to leave.

"Why is your dad the leader of the Chaos Council?" Sam questioned.

I looked at him with a wicked grin on my face. "Why Sam didnt you know? My dad is the Angel of Chaos." I swept out of the room closing the door in their stunned faces.

* * *

**_ Authors note*_**

**_ Sorry its been so long since ive updated i was having major writers block. Ill try to update more often. Please review and tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome. (kind of)_**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

The computer pinged and I glanced up surprised. I've been sitting in our tech lab working with the computer analysts all day trying to decode some Mendel messages. Everyone else was on a lunch break and I was here by myself. Jasper and Arron went on a little _law enforcement_ trip and we are expecting word from them any day now.

The pack has been training for four months now and are getting very good. The girls have found a knack for nursing and have taken over the infirmary. Everyday I fall more in love with Jake, no matter how gay it sounds. But something is holding me back from getting to close too him. Like I'm trying to prevent something. I just don't know what…

We are currently at a base in France. Apparently they trust the American Chaos council more than Chakris and his buddies. We were here to see how well we could work together. I am disguised right now, seeing as it would be safer if no one knew I was here so we have just been saying I was an angel of light that had been recruited in for my computer skills for the mean time. No one here knows who I am but the ones who traveled with us.

I jumped out of my chair, knocking some papers off the desk in the process, and catapulted the railing to get to the main computer.

The tech lab is a big ass, tall room. When you walk in the sliding doors, that you have to enter three different sets of codes and a handprint to get it, the wall to the left is covered in flat touch screens. The one in front has a big desk going across it with computers and computer techs. The right is where we keep the door to weapon developments, which is always fun. But right by the entrance to the lab the floor goes out about 25 feet, and is 4 feet off the ground and there is a railing spanning across that goes out towards the walls and downwards like a ramp. This is where we work.

The computer kept going off and I rushed over thinking it was a message from my brother. It wasn't.

I opened the message and instead was met with a view of the pack fighting with the team they were to be placed on. We put them on a vampire/angel/wolf team. It has 5 vamps, 8 angels and then all the pack. The vamps were recruited by Jasper but the angels were from here and seem pissed. I could see others start to join the fight too.

Now I'm not talking about training, I'm talking a full on angel vs. vamp vs. wolf _death match_. There was a message that told me to come get them under control.

I close the window and march out of the lab and down the hall towards the training field. They were doing so well, with training. With the classes. With everything. What the hell happened?

I burst through the doors and see people gathered around the field. Some are shouting others look surprised. Angels, wolves, and vamps from both sides are jumping in the fight now and its not looking to good for us.

I run over and start pushing through the crowd trying to make my way to the fight. I hear snarling and yelps and elbow someone pretty damn hard and then I'm though. There is blood on the ground, from the angels and wolves. Leah get thrown through the air in front of me in wolf form and hit's the fence on the other side of the field, which pisses the pack off and me to frankly. This is enough.

Chase catches my eye across the field and I cock my eyebrow, gesturing towards the fight. He nods and turns to Will and Leighton. They talk briefly and start towards different spots around the field, trying to avoid getting mauled. I join them and people are still yelling and shoving in the crowd behind. Will is across the field from me and Chase and Leighton are on the sides across from each other.

I angrily stalk forwards toward the middle of the fight, dodging lunging bodies. I get to about the middle and scream at the American Angels.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE? STOP THIS RIGHT NOW" I command as loud as I can. Everyone on my side gradually stops fighting and break away from their opponent, limping together at the end of the field looking ashamed.

The French looked baffled and outraged. Can't forget the rage.

"What were you thinking getting into a fight like that? We are trying to join forces not create enemies! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! We don't need this shit. The Mendel grow stronger everyday and your wasting precious time by picking silly fights! What do you think Jasper and Arron will say about this? Huh? They will be pissed. Beyond belief. How the hell would I be able to cover this up? I CANT BELIEVE YOU ALL DID SOMETHING THIS FUCKING STUPID! I SHOULD SEND YOU BACK TO HQ RIGHT NOW!"

They shifted under my furious gaze and refused to meet my eyes. It was deathly silent now. I whirled around and glared at the man who was supervising this training, the Angel of Weakness, Marcus. He met my gaze evenly and stood tall, trying to intimidate me.

"Is this how you go about training?" I demanded, my voice dripping in frustration and aggravation.

"Not normally, no. But I don't really see how it would be any of your concern anyway. You're a hacker. Not a General. You are already lucky to be here, women don't usually work in the armies in France. I out rank you by many levels. You had no authority to discipline these soldiers."

"The hell I didn't! I have just as much right as you probably more so you just shut the hell up and stay out of our fucking business." I snapped.

His eyes lit up with fury and he lunged for me before I could jump away. He lifted me up by my throat and squeezed painfully. My hands flew to my neck I tried to pry his hands away but it was no use, he was twice my size and strength. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob lung for him with a murderous look in his eyes but with one glance from Marcus he hit the ground, finally going unconscious. Everyone else was too weak to help. The crowd wouldn't let Will, Leighton, or Chase through. I was helpless.

He shook me and pulled me close to his body whisper harshly, "No one talks to me like that. Especially not from a useless girl trying to prove she's got what it takes. I should save your superiors the trouble and kill you myself."

I widened my eyes and started looking around frantically for an escape. Normally I would just kick his ass but he has the power to dull powers through touch so I was fucked. My lungs felt like they were about to explode and I started gasping for breath. Just when my vision started to black out and he started to say something else we heard a furious voice roar from the entrance to the field.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"

Everyone's heads snapped towards the door and the crowd started to scramble back. Marcus slackened his grip in surprise but still kept a hold on me. I grinned and whispered hoarsely "The Calvary has arrived."

He looked at me in shock but turned to see my Brother and Jasper stalk towards us as the crowd parted like the red fucking sea.

They stopped to assess the situation. Wounded soldiers and the drill sergeant holding me four feet off the ground by my throat. It didn't take a genius figure out what happened.

"General. Major. I am just disciplining this piece of shit you let into your army." Marcus said in a strong voice. He even squeezed tighter to get the point across causing me to choke. Bet he thought he would get praised. He didn't.

Arron stepped forward looking murderous. "Put. Her. Down." He snarled out. He looked every inch the Angel of Death at the moment.

Marcus looked scared shitless and dropped me. Before I hit the ground, Jasper ran and caught me. In less than a second he had me back behind him and Arron, crouching defensively.

Shock radiated across everyone's faces at the behavior. Realization dawned on Marcus and he immediately took on a submissive pose.

"I didn't know. If I had realized-" He stated calmly but was interrupted before he could get very far.

"What? If you had realized what? You are supposed to over see training not brow beat my intelligence team! Do you know what I had to do to convince Chakris to let some of his angels work with us? If one came back injured we would loose half of our medics! Do you know what you could have caused?" Arron thundered dangerously. I zoned out when he started ranting.

Well, I say _ranting_, but what I meant is _busting a cap in his ass._ Under the strong façade Marcus had going he was really about to piss himself.

I turned my gaze on Jake. He was still in wolf form, lying on the ground. I winced as I remembered what it felt like to have all the energy sucked out of you. That's what he gets for trying to jump into a fight between angels. Damn it Jake! I have been trying to beat into his head that he was never to get in the middle of a fight with angels. He could have seriously hurt.

I don't know what I would do if he got himself hurt god forbid, killed. It hurt just to think about it. I absently rubbed my chest and sighed.

I love him. With everything I have and for some reason he loves me too. I will never understand why he does but I am content to keep him while I can. His breath staggered and I became alarmed. _Did Marcus douse him with to much? Is he okay? I'm going to kill my brother for hiring that mother fucker._

He merely let out a huge yawn and opened his eyes and met mine. He immediately looked relieved seeing I was safe and tried to get up only to fall as his legs buckled under his weight.

Oh hell no.

Jasper whipped around to look at me as he felt my rage increase drastically. I was pissed before. Now I was positively _livid_.

He narrowed his eyes and sent me a wave of calm and reached out to put a hand on my shoulder to restrain me before I did something stupid. Like reveal who I am.

Glaring at Jasper I ripped his hand off of my shoulder and jabbed Arron in the back with my finger. He seemed to get the message.

"Release your bonds on our soldiers immediately." Everyone instantly stopped looking pathetic and straitened up looking furious. Growls were rumbling deep in the wolves' and vampire's chests. Ignoring them, Arron carried on in the same rage concealed voice, "We will be gong over you behavior at a later time, Mr. Reid. Same with everyone's else's behavior. This is unacceptable. Right now I have to go over some things with your general. And for God's sake, everyone head to the infirmary and get someone to clean this fucking mess up!"


	14. ANGELS

***_authors note_**

**_ Okat this so here is a list of the names of some of angels that are important right now (not all of them are awakened). I thought i would put this up just in case anyone got confused. It does NOT list which angels have joined the Mendel though. I am only putting the ones in that i think are important right now, there are more but i'm just putting the ones that hav e been mentioned or will be mentioned soon. I have a long ass list of angels. No joke. Anyways, i will update this if i need to add any names. _**

**_ This lists the angels categorized by there groups._**

**_ P.S. Try to have another chapter out soon. Review and what not. Forgot to put that on the last chapter. _**

* * *

**CHAOS**

DECEIT (HOLLY)

WAR (JASPER)

CHAOS (NICHOLAS)

STRENGTH (KENDRICK)

RUNES (THOMAS)

ENTRAPMENT (WILLIAM)

DESTRUCTION (JACK)

SACRIFICE (SEBASTIAN)

INTELLIGENCE/WISDOM (DEREK)

SIN (CHRISOPHE)

VENGENCE (AMBROSE)

FIRE (ALEXANDER)

DESIRE (CHRISTI)

POWER (ANDREW)

MEMORIES (BRADFORD)

WEAPONS (DEVIN)

SURVIVAL (JACE)

DEFENSE (NOAH)

PAIN (DESPINA)

SKILL (ARABELLA)

* * *

**LIGHT**

TRUTH (IAN)

PEACE (CORA)

LIGHT (CHAKRIS)

STABILITY (JOHN)

HEALTH (ALTHEA)

PROTECTION (ALEXI)

DEVOTION (JADE)

DREAMS (HEATH)

AIR (CALEB)

HOPE (ALEXANDRA)

LOVE (SAVANNAH)

* * *

**DARK**

WEAKNESS (MARCUS)

DARKNESS (VAN)

GLUTTONY (MACEY)

SILENCE (DAMIEN)

PUNISHMENT (DOMINIC)

ENVY (RACHEL)

SEDUCTION (TORI)

EARTH (ZACH)

TREACHERY (NICO)\

HATRED (LOGAN)

GREED (ALEC)

FEAR (PHILLIP)

DISEASE (HENRY)


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Arron called a meeting of everyone in the woods at midnight to discuss our situation with the French. Ten till, people started trickling in. We took long, confusing routes to throw anyone off our tracks that might come looking for us.

I was standing off to the side talking to Thomas, watching everyone come in. The pack was already here and I was keeping a close eye on Jake. He would still feel drained after the incident with Marcus and I didn't want him to collapse.

"What if we put a silencing rune on some of the rocks?" Thomas inquired, gesturing to the rocks that scattered the clearing. We were trying to figure out a way to conceal this meeting from the French. They would be suspicious if they knew we were having secret meetings. I believe they are planning something as is. I just don't know what.

"Yeah, so If someone came and saw us but didn't hear anything they wouldn't be suspicious at all." I said sarcastically and earned a glare.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything better." He said angrily.

"I have come up with plenty of things, you are just a pain the ass." I retorted. It was true, I have listed off everything I could think off and he shot them down.

"They were bad ideas." I narrowed my eyes at him. "We to make sure they stay away."

"I am perfectly aware of what we need to do." I snapped.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. A silencing rune would make them suspicious. A invisibility rune would freak them out. All the other runes would make it painfully obvious what we were doing. We cant have people run patrols because they need to be here. We would here someone coming but if we can hear them then they can hear us. Concealing this place would mean they wouldn't see us but if they ran here they would hit us. If we could get them to think this was someplace else we could…

My eyes snapped open a grin stretched across my face. Of course!

Thomas saw my face and raised an eyebrow. "Care to share what made you have that shit-eating grin on you face."

I grinned at him and said, "What the hell were we thinking? We don't need runes. Ill just go and put an illusion around the area so the think its someplace else!"

He looks dumbfounded for a moment before he rolls his eyes, "Of course. Why didn't you think of this earlier?"

I hit him and turned to find my brother. Catching sight of him, I pinched my arm to get his attention. He whirled around and I jerked my head toward the forest and nodded. He waved his hand at me, mouthing to go ahead.

We took off running and a mile from where the clearing was we stopped. I turned to face the direction we came and told Thomas to watch and make sure no one was coming. Closing my eyes I tapped into the powers I hadn't used in so long and began doing what I do best. I imagined the forest at that surrounds the roads that lead here. I imagined it in the spot surrounding the clearing. I opened my eyes and smiled. Perfect. The trails were gone and it looked like no one had been here in ages.

"It doesn't matter how many times I've seen you do that. It's still a shock every time." Thomas muttered under his breath. I grinned at him.

"Come along! We don't want them to think we got lost, do we?" I said teasingly and started back to the clearing.

"Course not. I have no desire of Arron Ricada trying to kill me for loosing his precious sister. Or Jacob. I don't think he'd like that either. Like, at all." He grunted and kept pace with me. I laughed and shoved him.

"They wouldn't kill y-" He cut me off with a withering look.

We arrived and I ran and jumped onto the rock Arron was standing on, getting slightly behind him. Rolling his eyes he continued with his speech.

"The French are hiding something. We know this much for sure. I don't think everyone is involved but something is up and we all need to keep our eyes and ears open. I don't trust Reid. He's been overly nervous the whole time we've been here. Watch out around him. The Mendel have been closing in on France, I believe they will come here within the month. We need to ready battle plans just in case. Our computer analysts have gained access to their databases and have found some valuable information. Commander." He said to me and stepped back. I stepped forward and addressed the crowd.

"A couple days after we arrived, we hacked their database and gained access to their encrypted files. Because of some tricky programming we only managed to gain bits and pieces of the files. What we have found however has led us to believe that some of the European council members are searching for something. An object of great value. What it is we are not completely sure of. The messages we intercepted from the Mendel also imply that they, too, are looking for something. We believe that what the European council and what the Mendel are looking for are the same thing. Unfortunately we still have no idea what the hell it is. We will keep looking into it. Also, no matter what they may act like, remember, anyone could be the traitor. Trust no one but the people here."

I stepped back and scanned the crowd. Everyone looked exhausted, trying to absorb what I had said. We have been trying to figure what it is since i left. We have no idea what they could be looking for and its really starting to piss me off.

"For the time being we are going to stay here and work with them like nothing is wrong just be car-" I stopped hearing him when suddenly my vision split, one barely focusing on what was in front of me and the other whirling and darting past trees towards the north. I saw a group of armed soldiers coming at rapid speed towards the clearing, clearly knowing we were here. I heard them say something about one of the council members. I gasped and was immediately brought back to the scene in front of me. Jasper looked at me concerned feeling my anxiety and desperation flare.

I jumped forward and grabbed Arron's arm. "They know were out here! They think we are planning something. If they come and find my illusion they'll be sure something is going on. Everyone act like we've been training! Pair up and start fighting!" I said yelled.

When everyone just stood there, Arron barked out. "Now!" They automatically started running to find their respective training partners and began fighting. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the illusion being gone and immediately it went away.

"How did you know that?" Arron demanded.

"Its back! Gift of sight baby!" I cheered gleefully.

I looked back and saw Thomas standing by the rock. I grabbed his collar and jumped off. "Come on. Train with me. They cant know I'm here. Make it look like your teaching me self defense." He nodded and we scrambled towards everyone else.

Jasper and Arron took up poses of bored examination as they crossed their arms and stood up straight.

Thomas gestured for me to start and I flew a weak defensive punch which he easily deflected. He went on to tell me about how to do it properly. Which I very well knew how, and I'm guessing he found this funny seeing as how I'm usually the one teaching.

We could hear them come through the trees and we all turned to face them, dropping into fighting stances. When they broke the tree line we feigned surprise and turned to face Arron and the captain of the team. They French looked surprised momentarily before their captain, who I realize now is fucking Marcus, starts asking questions.

"We saw on the radar that there were people here. We thought you were Mendel..What are you doing out here?" He asked suspiciously, looking around at everyone. Oh I don't know Marcus I thought sarcastically. We are still standing around how we were when we were "training". Thomas even still had my arm in his hand. Speaking of which, I jerked arm out of his hold and he gave me an apologetic look.

Arron raised his eyebrow and looked around pointedly then back at him. "We have been training. Obviously. We haven't had a training session with just my troops since we got here. I needed to check their progress so I brought them here."

"In the forest in the middle of the night?" Marcus said sounding doubtful.

"I am sure you aware of the fact that Chaos Angels powers differ greatly from your own. We need different environments. We train different in the states. The wolves and vampires also prefer to training outside as I'm sure you understand." He said coolly.

"I do. What I don't understand however, is why you didn't feel the need to inform anyone of this." He should stop talking.

"It was of none of your concern."

"We like to keep an eye on those who stay here. You are staying at this base. You will abide by our rules."

Holy shit.

He did not just do that.

I looked at Thomas and he seemed as dumbstruck as me. It was silent. Unnervingly so as everyone watched to see how Arron would react to that. No one disobeys him. No insults him. No on. e _ever_ orders him around. Marcus knows this. Yet he does.

Arron narrows his eyes and steps off the rock. He stalks toward him like a predator hunting his prey. "I suggest you watch you mouth." I shake my head and prepare myself to break up a fight. "You are not my superior. No one at this base is my superior. So don't you go thinking you can speak to me however the hell you please. If I wanted to i could pull all of my troops from here and yours without it even causing a fuss. I am in charge. Not you. General. Lowly captain." He spoke through clenched teeth, pointing at himself then Marcus. "You are not stupid Mr. Reid, you know what I can do. Do. Not. Test. Me"

"You can't touch me. I am protected under the Military Association Act. You wouldn't get away with it." He spoke confidently. Oh my God. He is a dumbass. Arron created that act. He runs the army. Someone is about to die.

Disbelief crosses everyones faces and it is taking everything I have to keep myself from laughing. Arron looks like a cross between murderously outraged and sadistically amused. As if he hadn't already ruined his career he decides to open his mouth again.

"I know she is here. I could weaken you all right now if I wanted to and if i think for one minute that you are going to try something I will get her. I swear I will." He is the only one who knows. I can tell he is telling the truth but the others he is with don't know what the hell he is talking about.

Did he just really threaten me? Bad move, my friend. Bad move.

Arron lunged and threw him across the field into a tree and it split in half under the force. The men with him tensed and brought their weapons up to point at Arron which in turn made us crouch in defensive positions. Growls came up from the wolves chest and Jake stepped closer to me.

Marcus picked himself off the ground and spat blood out of his mouth while Arron just stood there watching him looking absolutely furious. Threatening me was threatening him and he doesn't take to kindly to that.

"You think your so much better than everyone else." He spat out. "Just because everyone is afraid of you. You aren't anything but a little boy whose drunk off his powers. How does it feel knowing you have killed thousands of people. Mothers. Fathers. Grandmothers. _Children_. Does that make you feel better? Does it make you feel powerful knowing youve done that? That you have the touch of death. You even killed your own wi-"

"Alright, that is fucking enough!" I scream and make my way to them. My eyes blazing with fury. He hates his power and he does the best he can. He does not need some Neanderthal making stupid comments. He is fucking sensitive about this. No one should be treated like this.

His men look surprised but that turned to fear when they saw me change appearances to my normal look. Marcus just smiles, "Ahh, so the golden child returns. Everyone has been in quite a fuss looking for you, you know."

"You have no right to make those assumptions about my brother. He is your superior and you should be glad he doesn't turn you in." I glare at him viciously and stand firmly beside Arron, who is an emotional wreck on the inside right now. No matter how much he tries to hide it. I know him better than he knows himself.

"He isn't? Now see that's the main reason we need you back. He is only bearable to talk with when you're here."

"I think you'll find that if you don't stop talking it wont be him you will need to worry about."

"Is that a threat?" I met eye contact with him for the first time and was flooded with images of him meeting the Mendel secretly, handing them packets of information. I widened my eyes and step forward. Realizing what happened he scrambles back and orders fire on me.

"Fire! Hit her!" He calls uselessly. They wont hurt me. They wouldn't dare.

"You son of a bitch! You're the traitor!" I scream and that snaps everyone into action. His team turns on him and everyone lunges at him. He darts around and tries to get away by running around the clearing and leaving from the left. He wasn't counting on Chase. Or Jasper. Or Jacob. Or me.

Chase catches him and tackles him to the ground. Marcus grabs his face and he falls unconscious. He jumps up only to have Jake grab his shoulder with his jaws and throw him across the field. He hits the ground and Jasper throws a wave of lethargy at him causing him to fall to his knees. I throw my dagger as hard as i can and it lodges itself perfectly in his chest. He looks down in shock then at me. He smiles a bloody smile and whispers loud enough for everyone to hear, while staring at me the whole time before dropping dead.

"το κλειδί για την ελπίδα βρίσκεται με επτά"

I widen my eyes and conceal my shock.

This can't be happening.

* * *

** *Authors note**

** See, Arron has feelings too. **

**Yeah I put some Greek in there! What now?**

**Trying to update more often blah, blah, blah. You know.**

**Review people! Like now. You know you want too! The more reviews i get the faster ill update and the faster you learn what that little piece of Greek was!**


	16. Chapter 14

Everyone was clustered around the body, staring at it.

"Well what the hell does that mean?" Thomas asked, exasperated.

No.

_No. No. No. No._** NO!**

"I think it was Greek." Will answered.

"Greek? Why is it Greek? What does Greek have to do with anything?" Chase rattled off.

This is impossible. There is no way in hell.

"It was Greek." Arron dead panned.

"Greek." Chase said disbelievingly.

I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner.

"If you say Greek one more time.." Will threatened, turning to glare at him.

"Enough. What did he say, I haven't spoken Greek for centuries." Jasper inquired.

This is what they've been looking for.

"Hell if I know. Ask genius over there." Will scoffed and jerked his thumb over his shoulder at me. Everyone turned to look at me.

Damn you Will. Pretend you don't know whats going on Holly and everyone will be fine. Ill call them later..

"He said 'The key to hope lies with seven'. He was probably half out of his mind with pain. It doesn't even make sense." I lied smoothly, never breaking eye contact with Jasper. He nodded and turned back to look at the body with disgust.

"What do we do with him?" Sam asked and came to stand next to Jasper. The Pack is climbing ranks quickly and have been recognized by the werewolf council. They're the first wolf shifter pack in almost 150 years. So in the eyes of the werewolf world , they are and I quote Seth "the shit".

"Build a pyre and dance around it?" Everyone shot Will a withering look. He backed up with his hands in the air.

A branch snapped behind us and I whirled around and saw Marcus's team trying to sneak off. Not gonna happen, I thought with a smirk.

"Where the hell do you think you're going." Arron called out in a deathly calm voice and stepped towards them.

They turned around with the fakest ass blank faces I have ever seen. "We had nothing to do with this, sir." The one who I suppose had taken control answered. I squinted at him and took in his appearance. Eyes a little too big, mouth a little too feminine, cheek bones a little too sharp, skin a little to shiny…

Shit. The Fey? Really? Do we have to have every fucking supernatural creature here!

I hate the Fey. With a fucking passion. Very devious. Almost as much as me. Pisses me off.

I saw Jasper hide a grin when my annoyance flared up. He knows how I feel about faeries. I scowled at him and then addressed the wish-to-be-escapees.

"But you were just hunting for us with the traitor and I don't think the council will think to kindly of that." They paled at my words and I continued on. "However, they don't need to know he's dead just yet."

Arron raised and eyebrow and I explained, "We tell him he drug them." I pointed at the team. "Out of bed and made them do a run of the perimeter when really he was looking for us, who were trying to have a training session with everyone. We tell them he attacked us and revealed he was the traitor but before anyone could get a hold of him, one of the demons from the Mendel transported him out. He did not die. I did not come."

He nodded thoughtfully and turned another glare on the team , "Understood." It wasn't a question. They nodded their heads fast. I turned to look at Jake who was looking as great as ever and sighed in relief that he wasn't hurt.

"Go wake everyone up. Tell them the story." They nodded and eagerly ran for the base.

"Well that was interesting." I commented. Arron glared at me and I cheekily smiled at him but it was wiped off my face when I saw the bruise on his face. Damn. I didn't even see that happen.

"Uh. We have a problem. I'm not supposed to be here and we have the same injury." I said reluctantly. He scowled and looked at my face then smirked.

"We might as well let them know you're here. We'll tell them that we sent the techie home with the rest on the analysts. We called you and you came to meet us here." He said innocently. He just wants everyone to know I'm here. Its like he wants me to die.

"Fine."

"Fine."

I walked to Jacob and plopped down on the ground beside him while they buried Marcus and leaned into his warm side. I stroked my fingers through his fur lazily and he purred and curled around me, putting his head in my lap. Leah came up beside us, cuffed me with her paw and glared at me, causing Jacob to snarl savagely and the fur, I swear to God, stood up on the back of his neck as his muscles tensed. I rolled my eyes. I love him, I do. But its not like she stabbed me.

I poked him in the rib and admonished gently, "Chill. I'm fine and Leah's a bitch."

Leah growled at me. He snorted, and gave Leah a warning look before getting up and going behind the trees. He came out a second later with Paul, phased, and in basketball shorts.

Leaning on one of the enormous rocks next to us he scooped me up off the ground and held me against him. One strong arm around my shoulder the other around my waist, his grip on me was firm and reassuring. I felt safe in his arms. Protected.

He leaned down, seeing as how I only reached about mid-chest, and whispered into my ear, "What the hell is the gift of sight?"

I sighed and leaned back as far as his hold on me would allow, which wasn't much, to look at his face and explained, "Well, its what we call being able to see places or people that aren't here."

He gave me a blank look and I thought of how to word this to where he would understand, "Okay new definition. You know how some people are can see better far away?" He nodded and I continued. "Well I can too, but like by a million times. There are only few people who are born with this gift and it can either be a great weapon or a pain in the ass. What happens is, say I want to know where Van is and what he's doing right? So I concentrate on him and I can't really explain it, but my vision kind of splits in half. Im still here and I can kind of see in front of me but the other half kind of…veers away and I can see him. Where he is. What he's doing. As long as I want. Same thing with places. I just think about it and boom! I'm there."

His eyes widened in shock and appreciation. "Damn!" He whistled. "That's kind of badass."

"Oh I know, I invented badass. It can be a pain though. A couple of times I've had to look for someone and they were using the bathroom or something of the like." I said and shuddered. Those images will be forever be burned into my brain.

He chuckled and shook his head at me. "Now _that_ sounds awful."

"It was. I had no desire to see Chakris taking a shit. I'm scarred for life." I said wearily.

He full on laughed at me now and I scowled up at him.

"Holly! Quit fucking around and see how close they are." Arron hollered from the other side of the field.

I gave Jake an apologetic look and reluctantly stepped out of his arms. I turned to look at my brother and put my hands on my hips. "Trust me, if I was fucking around you would know!"

He glared at me and I just smiled. Okay dipshits, where are you? I became unaware of what was going around me as my sight zoomed through the trees to stop to where they were. I snapped back to my surroundings and found everyone looking at me.

"Two minutes." I said calmly. Ass holes better hurry.

"Shit. Everyone get in formation!" Arron ordered and everyone hurriedly moved to get in tight formation.

When everyone was in place but me Arron turned around and cocked his eyebrow in confusion. I rolled my eyes and walked to stand slightly behind him.

I smiled and bared my teeth at him. "Happy?'

"Ecstatic."

And people wonder where I got my sarcastic sense of humor from.

"Holl-"

"Forty-five seconds." I cut off Arron, knowing what he was going to ask. Everyone was in a v-type formation with Jasper, Arron, and I at the point. Everyone else was fanned out behind us. The offensive fighters in the front and the ones that fought defensively in the back.

Sure enough, they came barreling in forty-five seconds to the dot and they made a hell of a racket getting here.

"Sir, we had no idea.." The vampire who was in charge of running this base, Tristan, trailed off seeing the look on Arron's face.

"Aren't you supposed to know what is going on in this base." Arron asked coolly.

"Yes sir bu-" Tristan tried to explain but was cut off.

"And doesn't the base include the people in it?"

"Yes." He hung his head in shame. The supernatural beings behind him shifted their feet.

"Then how the hell did you not know what was going on!" Arron roared at him. The French all flinched at his fury.

"He was in charge of training it never occurred to us that he would be the traitor." Tristan said softly.

"And who, pray tell, did you think the traitor was because you obviously didn't think it was anyone on this base." Arron said dangerously. It wasn't really a question, we all knew who they thought it was. Everyone has heard the rumors about why and if I've

returned.

"Well, we. We thought that- we thought it might have possibly have been your sister." He said quietly, his voice trembling.

I felt the brush around us slowly dieing and I snapped my gaze to Arron. His rage was building quickly. Tristan looked up to try and explain but his eyes widened when he saw everything dieing.

I stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Calm down. We don't want to start anything do we?" I said calmly and looked up at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the French jump back in surprise and freight. Pussies.

Arron took in a deep breath and closed his eyes then let it out between clenched teeth and snapped his eyes open, nostrils flaring. "No." He ground out.

I smiled and looked at the horrified French. "See? No fighting. I don't think the councils would be very happy about a fight don't you agree?"

Tristan shook his head and quickly said, "No."

"That's what I thought. Now obviously I am in fact _not_ the traitor and we need you to keep a better eye on your men." I looked accusingly at him and he was shaking from the force of his horror that I had heard him.

"Yes, of course." He stuttered out.

"Good, now they called me down here when the fight started, you wanna tell me what you were doing while he was gathering random soldiers for a man hunt?" I demanded.

No answer.

"We have messengers going to both of our councils, informing them of the situation." Tristan paled at Arron's words.

"That wasn't necessary." He said slowly, trying not to piss of Arron even more than he already has.

"It was. I will need to go over some things with my captains and I can't do it here. I will leave my troops here. You will watch them correct?" Arron commanded them and they just nodded.

After a few minutes going over the arrangements and threatening them a little it was decided the pack would come with us for protection. Which was entirely laughable, seeing as how I alone could take them out much less Arron or Jasper.

The French and our troops went back to base and when they were out of hearing range I looked at Arron and inquired, "The chateau?"

He sighed, "The chateau."

I saw the packs confused looks and filled them in, "A fancy mansion that looks like a castle in French."

"Ah." Quil said so eloquently. Yeah. Ah.

We ran to the cars and sped to the chateau that was two hours away. Well if you drove normally, we got there in 45 minutes.

Once inside we gathered around the island in the kitchen. Chase and Will were digging for food while Paul stood behind them telling what to get. Who knew a friendship would strike up between them?

"How many houses do you own exactly?" Collin asked quietly.

I actually had to think about it for a moment "One in every state. Thirty in Europe. Two in Africa. Seven in Asia. Six in Russia and we don't have one in Australia."

Paul dropped his food in shock and the pack looked at me like I had three heads.

Paul snorted and said sarcastically, "What? Does Australia have an evil monster guarding its coasts?"

Arron scoffed and retorted, "Australia doesn't have a monster. Its worse than that. Holly doesn't like it there."

"So because she doesn't like Australia, you have a house everywhere but there?" Paul asked disbelievingly.

Arron nodded his head and said in a grave voice, "Yes. If you had to deal with her since before Christ you'd learn to just let her have her way on some things. She is quite the pain in the ass when she wants to be. Well in general actually."

I glared at him when everyone started laughing. He grinned and reached over the counter to pat my head. They laughed even harder.

"Alright. Ha-ha. Can we get on with this please?"

They sobered up but were still sending smirks my way. Arron cleared his throat and we turned our attention to him. He told us in a professional voice, "We need to find out what everyone is looking for, it is obviously of great importance seeing as how long this has been going on. We also need to go over when to tell them of Marcus's death.." He trailed of seeing the look on my face.

"The French are a pain in the ass. Marcus's body will be found in two months off the coast of Italy by one of our scouts. The computer analysts will search for what they are looking for and we will sit down for two days and have a fucking vacation." I said simply and headed for the living room hearing Arron's aggravated sigh and Jaspers laugh.

"Well come on then!" I yelled when they didn't follow. They scrambled into the living room and Jacob sat down on the couch next to me and pulled me into him while the others sat in various places.

"You really have got him on a leash don't you?" Jared asked amused but shrank back when Arron walked behind my couch and glared at him. He sat down next to me and gave me an aggravated look.

I ignored him and asked the pack, "How are yall doing in Angel 101?"

Sam groaned, "How the hell do you keep up with all this? Our teacher can't explain shit."

I laughed at him, "Your teacher is the Angel of Intelligence. You get used to it after a while."

"Shit really? No wonder he knew everything." Paul said amazed.

"Yeah, he tends to do that. Has he brought up projections?" I asked, eager to find out.

"Projections? He is going on about Angel rank and shit, how they've affected the world. He hasn't said anything about projections. Do I even want to know what those are?" Jake asked sounding tired.

"I hate when they ask me to go speak in those classes! Boring as hell. Anyways, projections is when you project a memory from your head into the real world. It's a gift all Angels have, you basically show everyone that's in the room a memory except your looking at it from the out side." I explained.

"Can you not do anything?" Quil demanded.

I thought about it then answered, "I cant fly."

"You mean Angels don't have wings!" Brady asked looking scandalized. The pack wore the same looks of shock on their face.

Arron, Jasper, Chase, Will, and I burst out laughing. Jake dropped his arms in shock and I sagged against my brother holding my stomach. Wings? I mean really? Who comes up with this shit?

"Wings!" I wheezed out and we laughed even harder.

"Like a bird!" Will choked out, while leaning against Chase. They were the only things keeping each other from falling over.

"Tweet tweet!" I gasped and we laughed even harder.

"Who was the dumbass who came up with that?" Jasper asked when we finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Who came up with Dracula?" I retorted and we started laughing again when he glared at me.

"Alright, alright its time to go to bed." Arron told everyone and stood up.

"Yes mother." I said sarcastically and tried to pull Jake up off the couch. He sat and smiled at me while I tried in vain to pull his heavy ass off the couch.

"Come on you fat ass!" I shrieked when I couldn't get him up. He shook his head and finally got up and pulled me into his chest smothering me in his arms.

"I do not need to see that. Good night." Arron said stiffly and walked up the stairs.

We laughed and everyone went to find a room. Jake was going to share with me seeing as he sneaks into my room anyways. I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to my level. I kissed him and whispered against his lips, "I need to patrol around the estate. Ill be able to detect anything hidden."

He pulled back and looked down at me with panic in his eyes, "No. Its too dangerous to go by yourself I'll go."

I shook my head and put my hand on his face, "If anyone was out there they wouldn't hurt me. No one fucks with Arron. Wolves and Vampires know you imprinted on the Angel of Deceit. I'm safe. Not to mention I could take out anyone by myself. I _can_ fight. My family is just a bunch of over protective ass holes."

He agreed but he didn't want too, "Fine. If your gone for more than an hour we are going to find you and drag you back and you will stay in this house with me until we leave."

I smiled at him and nodded. I looked up at the ceiling and yelled, "I'm going patrolling. Be back in an hour tops!" I got profanities in return. With one last kiss I walked out to the porch and ran into the woods where I could feel his gaze on me until I disappeared.

Things are about to get complicated. I have to figure out a way to lead my researhers away from the truth of what everyone is looking for. I can't believe the Mendel think they could even fucking get at it. If you believe the legend and that it exists, then you have to believe in its protectors.

When I got far enough away that they couldn't hear me I whipped out my phone and dialed a number to a person I hadn't talked to in over two hundred years.

"Who the hell is calling me at three o'clock in the morning?" An angry voice demanded over the phone.

"Hi Jack."

"Holly?" He questioned, more alert now.

"We have a slight problem." I said slowly and began to search for the the others with my gift.

"Like what?" Jack asked wearily.

"Marcus Reid was the traitor. The council thinks he ran to the Mendel but he died today when he went against us. Everyone has been looking for something. His last words were the key to hope lies with seven, Jack."

"Fuck." He cursed.

"My sentiments exactly."

Shit is about to hit the fan.

* * *

**I bet you wondered what the Greek was didn't you? Well now you know! But know your wondering what it is that's so damn important. **

**I want you all to know that no one reviewed my last chapter! Wtf? The less people that review the slower i will get! Fair warning. I bet you want to know what shes talking about! So review!**

**I will be posting one shots from this story on another called...youll never guess. Chaos is Back One shots! Check it out. Ill have flash backs and shit on there. Im going to put the great battle on there eventually and when she left. Right now the first one is of when Jasper was assigned to watch the Cullen's.**

**So has anyone guessed what some of the dates are in the Prologue? Or who the 'he' is she keeps talking about?**

**Review people!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"We need to have a meeting." Jack said tensely and I heard him get up and rummage through his closet and start to pack a bag.

"I know I'm looking for the others right now. I don't know how long I would be able to be gone. Everyone is watching me like a hawk, and I don't think I would get a mile away without Jacob noticing."

"Jacob?" He interrupted.

"Later. I'll tell them I need to fix one the interface programs for one of the bases in Russia. Can we meet there?" I asked impatiently, shifting from foot to foot.

"Yes. I'll call the others. Two days. 5 o'clock, the pavilion."

"Deal See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I put my phone in my pocket and scanned the area real fast with the gift of sight. Seeing nothing out of ordinary I turned and ran back to the Chateau.

It was fucking cold.

I was running to meet the others at the pavilion and it is cold as shit in Russia. A strong wind blew from the north and I could sense the others getting closer.

Jacob and Aaron hadn't been too happy about my leaving, even if it was only for a few days.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Stay with me at all times. I believe that was what I told you." Aaron snarled, grabbing my arm and steering me out of the kitchen after I had just told everyone that I needed to make a trip to Russia, ignoring Jacobs warning growls._

_We stopped outside I ripped my arm from his grasp and glared at him. "It was. Aaron I am not a child, I do not need to be babysat. I have been here for months, if I was going to leave I would have already and you know it."_

"_Of course I do. If I thought you were considering bailing you would be stuck in solitary confinement." He snapped and crossed his arms over his chest, matching my glare._

_My eyes widened in surprise and I huffed and poked a finger in his chest. Solitary confinement! I am not a criminal Aaron Ricada. I am your sister."_

_He grabbed my hand with his larger one and held it tightly, looking at me with a desperate look in his eyes that he was trying to hide. "I know. Trust me I know. That's why I need you to stay with me. I know you've been here for almost a year but that's not enough for some of the council members." He dropped my hand and cradled my face between his hands. "You have to stay out of trouble. I won't have you ripped away because Chakris is an asshole. Let me keep you safe."_

_Now I know something's going on._

_I stepped back from him and narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you hiding from me?" I demanded._

_He stared at me for a moment before sighing and giving in. "Don't know why I tried to hide it, you would've found out anyway. Chakris ordered a tail on you. Considering that all of our spies work for you and we couldn't call in someone, he tried to pull rank and get one of your specialists to do it... When I found out about it, I made a deal with him: You stay with me and he won't order a tail."_

_I processed this for a moment and my vision seemed to blur in rage. _

_How dare he think he can get away with this?_

"_Chakris ordered a tail on me! Are you fucking shitting me! That son of a bitch needs to mind his own damn business. I am not a fairy or low ranking soldier to be bossed around! I am the fucking Angel of Deceit! If he wants to pull rank, we can fucking, pull rank and it won't be him who comes out on top." I shrieked at my brother and he stood there calmly, waiting until I calmed down. _

"_Are you done?" He inquired with a raised brow. I glared viciously at him and he continued. "Bout fucking time, I was starting to think I lost you. Yes, you are the Angel of Deceit. Start acting like it! You have been hiding from everyone, worried of their opinions and I do not remember that particular trait ever being present."_

"_What makes you think this isn't a part of my plan? They have to trust me somehow and as you've said. I am the Angel of Deceit. So I did what I do best." I smirked at his astounded face. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to say goodbye to Jake and make a phone call."_

"_Who said you could go?" He called out harshly._

"_I did. Now I have to go call Chakris. Bye Bye Aaron." I sang and sprinted into the chateau up to our room and pulled out my phone when I got there. _

_A strong arm wrapped around my waist and I was shoved against the wall, my phone falling to the floor. Jake put his arms on either side of my head, effectively trapping me, and leaned in close._

"_What was the screaming about?" He asked roughly and rested his forehead against mine._

"_Aaron and I just had a slight disagreement that's all. He didn't want me going." I said carefully and watched his face._

"_He has a point. You would be safer here." You have no idea. "Why don't you just stay and we can make use of this mini vacation?" He said suggestively and ran his hands down my arms, stopping at my hips._

_I grinned at him and said in a low voice. "Now that sounds lovely but I do not think my dear brothers heart could handle that."_

"_Fuck your brother and his heart." He grumbled and started nibbling on my ear._

"_I am sure he would not be happy to hear that." I said distractedly. He started kissing a trail down my neck and I was becoming severely distracted. _

"_I...Ooh...I came up to say goodbye." I gasped out as he hit the sensitive spot under my ear. He sucked and nipped on it before dragging his mouth up my neck to my face._

"_What if I don't want to say goodbye?" He said against the skin near my mouth._

_I disentangled myself from his arms before I did something that would delay my meeting and got as far away from him as the room would allow. He growled and started to come after me but I flung open the French doors and jumped onto the balcony railing._

_He stopped abruptly and his eyes flickered from the railing to me, getting my meaning._

"_I have to go." I said softly. "I will be back in three days tops; I just have to fix some routers that are being stupid. It shouldn't take long at all, I promise."_

"_That's it?"_

"_That's it. I love you." I smiled at him and prepared to jump off but a snarl from behind had me whirling around._

_His arms were shaking at his sides and my brow creased with worry. "Jacob what's wrong? This isn't anything dangerous. Do I need to know something?"_

"_Get. Off. That. Railing!" He growled deep in his chest. "Please."_

_Shocked at his reaction, I hopped off and he grabbed me and crushed me to his chest, my feet dangling a foot and a half in the air._

"_Do not do that again. Ever. I have heard stories of some of the shit you've done and it is enough for me. You do not need to go proving it." He breathed into my hair._

_I shook my head amused, that that was what he was worried about. "I would've been fine but if it bothers you I will use the door." He relaxed a little bit but he was still tense. I looked up at him and asked softly. "What's wrong? That wasn't just it."_

_He sighed and mumbled "Wolf instincts."_

"_What?"_

"_As a werewolf our instincts are to protect our females, whether it is sister, mother, or mate. Seeing as how you're my imprint and will one day become my mate, the instinct is stronger. It's just…hard, watching you do things like that. Please be careful." He pleaded._

_I swallowed thickly and tried reassure him, "It would take a lot more than that to do me in. I promise to try to stay as safe as I can."_

_Well it wasn't technically a lie._

"_Good. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He said thickly._

_He set me back on my feet and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Jake squeezed me tight before grabbing my face and capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_

I shook myself out of the direction my thoughts were heading and focused back at the task at hand.

The large gold pavilion loomed in the distance, hidden by the snow covered mountains. I double timed it over there and did a ninja move trying to maneuver through the snow and I landed in the middle of the ornate patterned floor of the pavilion.

About a minute later the others arrived one by one. Each one of them could be seen coming from different directions. "Always had to be first" Phillip teased, he was tall and had a lithe body practically melting out of the shadows in the corner. His dark hair and menacing features were gorgeous but sinister looking.

"Is that Holly Ricada? It can't be, she is too busy trying to piss her council off." Alec gasped mockingly and glided over to join us, running his hand through his brown hair then looked at me with his emerald eyes.

"I don't try to piss them off. It just happens." I sighed and raised my eyebrow as Henry stumbled over to us looking pale and shaken.

"Looks like it's finally caught up with him" Alec muttered under his breath and Phillip and I had to contain our laughter. Henry glared at him then pulled me into a hug before settling next to Phillip.

"This better be important, I was sleeping for the first time in two weeks." Logan snapped, and stomped over to us, his heavy footsteps echoing around the mountain range.

"When do I call meetings?" I asked pointedly. He huffed and plopped his big frame down onto the ground, not caring the least at how ridiculous he looked all sprawled out across the ground.

"Actually Jack called us. " Alexi's calm voice settled over us and I shot him an aggravated look which he returned with an angelic smile.

"Yet I'm the one who called the meeting. I didn't call because I had to find a way out of Aaron's house arrest."

They snickered and I shot them the finger when Jack made his presence known.

"Don't you all want to know what's going on as to have her contact us for the first time in centuries?" Jack inquired. His beautiful face scowling. He walked to us with graceful, confident steps. Jack was about 6'3 with blonde hair and blue green eyes and a medium build, but hey looks are deceiving, I would know.

The others turned to look at me, instantly serious. I squared my shoulders and began to tell them the awful news. "I come back from, er, leaving and I brought the La Push werewolves with me. We protect their town and they fight for us and get recognized by Lucian. Also their beta imprinted on me." I ignored their astounded faces and continued, grim. "We went to France for an alliance evaluation and shortly after we were having a meeting in the woods and Marcus came barreling in with a team of armed faeries and vampires.

We gave them a chance to stand down and when I looked in his eyes I realized he had been the double agent, when he figured out I knew he took off and with a team effort we killed him but right before he died he looked me in the eye and said "The Key To Hope Lies With Seven." in Greek. I had to translate and I played it off as nonsense of his pain."

They looked alarmed and Phillip shot me a WTF look.

"It gets worse."

"Don't say something that will make me hate my life." Alec pleaded.

"The Mendel and the European councils have been searching for something for the past 85 years. I can't believe I didn't figure this out earlier! It's so fucking obvious but now the council wants me looking for what everyone's looking for." I exclaimed and awaited their responses.

"I was just complaining about not getting enough action with this job. Now I wish I hadn't." Henry said grimly.

"If they believe in such an outrageous myth, wouldn't they need to believe in its protectors?" Alexi asked softly.

"They probably do. We all need to be careful, watch everyone, if you even think they're getting close to figuring it out then call us. We are going to have to start patrolling the area." Jack said stoically.

"I can do Monday-Wednesday's at night." Alec suggested.

"I can get those days." Henry put in.

"I can alternate every other weekend and all Fridays." Alexi said after thinking about it.

"I'll take Thursdays and ill help on Tuesdays and whenever I can get up here." Jack offered.

Phillip grunted out, "Me and Logan can alternate on nights. We'll split up."

"I can't leave without people getting suspicious. I'll make sure everyone stays off our trails. Just leave the excuses to me. I'll watch from there." I said logically and they nodded their confirmations.

"Someone should put a triple lock-down on all files regarding this." Logan grumbled and rose from his position on the floor.

"I can do that. I'll be in Athens tomorrow." Alexi told us and we looked at him astonished. He hates Athens.

"There is a math convention being held there tomorrow…" He trailed off as everyone laughed at him.

I sobered up and addressed the guys, "We have waited for this day to come; now it's here. Don't do anything to make anyone suspicious, don't converse with the rest of us more than you usually do and for the love of god call and check in with everyone at the end of the day."

They agreed and Alexei exclaimed, scaring the shit out of us all. "Everyone has their charms right?"

I scoffed at him, while the others had similar reactions.

"Well duh, you idiot"

"No, I gave it to Chakris."

"I ate it."

"What the hell do you think?"

We all spoke at once and he scowled at us and crossed his arms, pouting. I rolled my eyes and remembered something important.

"We should meet once a week and brush up on our group fighting. It's been a while." I pointed out and shivered against the cold wind.

Phillip grinned and asked tauntingly. "What? Scared you'll get your ass kicked by a fairy?"

* * *

I jabbed Phillip in the ribs and flipped him over my back before darting out of the way of his kicking leg. The others whooped and hollered behind us. He swung around to punch me and I hit the floor and swept his legs out from under him. He grabbed my arm at last second and brought me down with him and we rolled around a few times before he pinned me to the ground.

"I could get used to this." He smirked down at me and leaned in close to my face.

"I bet you could. Why don't you tell Jacob that?" I grinned as the smirk faded a bit and he considerably loosened his hold on my hands. He had been careful not to cause any injuries that didn't look like I got them from lifting computer equipments.

"They don't have to know."

"But I know." I smiled then brought up my knee really hard, hitting him in the balls.

"OW!" He hollered and rolled off my grasping his balls and moaning. Henry, Jack, Logan and Alec burst into laughter while Alexi looked on disapprovingly.

"Oh don't be such a baby." I crooned and patted his head. "I could have done much worse."

He groaned, "Bitch."

My phone went off, echoing around us and I picked it slowly. "Hello?"

"Change of plans. We need you to come home now. There's been an attack."

* * *

**Authors note***

** That took longer than i hoped to post but...what do you think?**

** Do you want to know what they are protecting?**

** Do you want Bella and Jacob to mate?**

** Do you who these people are?**

** Review people!**


	18. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

I looked at Jack in alarm and he whipped out his phone, speaking urgently.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

"The Romani are here." Van spat the name through the phone. The Romani were a powerful family in the Mendel. Lots of assassins.

I groaned. "When did they attack?"

"About thirty minutes ago. I just got word now, they attacked the training facility in Nevada. Arron said to 'tell Holly to get her ass down here right now.'" Van spoke quickly and I heard wind whipping past the phone, like he was running.

"Is he there? Is the pack with him?" I asked.

"Yes. They are actually very good."

"Of course they are, I supervised the training. I'll be there as fast as I can." I told him and waved at everyone and took off running.

"Alright. Please hurry." Van said, the asked right before I hung up, "Oh and Holly?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful." He hung up the phone and I stared confused at it for a moment before calling a friend to arrange a plane ride to the states.

* * *

Someone is about to get a beat down. Holly style. I ran into the control room and pushed Dominic out from in front of the computer screens and picked up the Mic.

"This is badass to dumbass. Come in dumbass." I spoke with a grin on my face.

I heard chuckles through the coms and Arron spoke harshly, "You better not be talking about me."

"I would never." I teased and began typing swiftly, bringing up images of the battle field for everyone to see. "Status?"

"Aggravated." Will grunted and I heard someone on the other side shriek in pain.

"More keep coming in. If we don't get reinforcements soon we're going to have to do something drastic." Arron said professionally.

I nodded and sent an SOS out to Damien Drachi, the vampire ruler. "Just sent an SOS to Damien. Anything I can do for you now?"

"In ten minutes I want you to come out here and help." He said shortly and I widened my eyes in shock.

"Im sorry can you say that again? Perhaps into a recording device of some kind?"

"Stop it. You would be very useful in this fight. Check in the with the other teams. You know how you cut the empathy link?" He asked.

"Yes.." I answered slowly. Where the hell is he going with this?

"Can you just dim in enough to were we cant get each others injuries?" He asked me carefully.

"I think so."

"Do it. See you in five."

I looked up into everyones surprised faces. I wasn't expecting that. Shaking my head I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on the link we shared and used some of my magic voodoo to tone it down a bit.

There.

That'll work.

"Alright boys and girls, get to work. Ill be leaving in a moment." Everyone hurried off to their stations and I made one last check around the teams.

"This is control to units. Check in units."

"Go for Delta team."

"Go for Charlie team."

"Go for Beta team."

"Go for Alpha team." Sam growled out and I rolled my eyes. Liven up a little man.

"Alright, Damien is sending some vamps to help and I'm coming out there. Be prepared. Joining everyones coms." I informed everyone and turned the coms on and gave the go for Dominic to take my place.

I peeled off the jacket I had on and ran to weapons room. Grabbing a couple daggers I strapped them to my thighs and put on a coms link and a bullet proof jacket. Time for some fun.

I went upstairs and stepped onto the rof. Supernatural lined the edges of the roof crouching behind the reinforced short wall that ran along the building. Soldiers were running across, spreading out supplies and other shit. There was a bloody battle on the ground and I spotted Van, Will, and Chase and half the pack kicking ass.

I looked around and walked calmly to Arron and stopped behind him, where he, Jasper, Sam, Sam,a couple of high ranking officials were going over a battle plan.

"Is there a reason you haven't just killed everyone?" I asked dryly. Their heads snapped up and looked at me.

"We need to be delicate about this. Killing them would just enrage the Mendel further. Scaring them away however…" Arron trailed off and looked at me meaningfully.

"So you want me to go down there and scare them off which will take three times as long for you to do it?" I questioned, confused. Something isn't right about this. The others looked uncomfortable. No one could talk to Arron like that.

"I am going to go down there and fight but we need someone with a little bit more finesse." He said grimly. I grinned.

"That just about killed you didn't it?" I asked cheekily.

"Yes." He grumbled and looked back at the fight. "Just go work your magic._"_

"_Yes sir_." I smirked and mock saluted him. I walked to the edge of the building. Or as far as I could get with the walls. I turned to look at the pack that was still remaining, waiting for orders and told them, "You're about to see why everyone talks about me. Badass alert. Don't blink."

Jacob looked worried and Arron just rolled his eyes. I looked back at the fight and turned on my com link.

"Alright bitches, you ready to be shown up?" I asked through the coms.

"Just fucking help us!" Chase cursed.

Good enough for me.

I stepped onto the top of the wall, everyone watching me, and giving one last wave to Arron's little pow wow, I jumped from the building. It lasted only a split second but it was thrilling. I landed and rolled forward, stopping in a crouch with one hand on the ground.

Immediately my battle instinct kicked in and I jumped up and cupped my hands around my mouth, yelling to where I saw Christi getting beat by the Romani's top dog, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

Groans came through the com link but I ignored them as he and several of his goons turned to me. He was easily twice my size and maybe three times my weight. So in general her was a fucking beast with sandy hair and brown eyes.

He called to me form across the field, "Arron let you out of your cage I see."

"Who said he let me?" I called back and started running towards him. He joined me and right before we reached each other I pulled all of my powers and leaped over him, spinning in the air and landed to his left.

But he doesn't know that.

They all whirled around and cursed loudly, "This isn't funny bitch! Which one are you?"

"Yes! Go Holly!" Will cheered through the coms as their own attackers looked at me in confusion. The pack and some of the newer recruits were letting out sounds of disbelief.

The power of illusion is a strong one. I can make you think youre someone youre not. I can make you think your saying things. I can make you think you've ran into something.

I can make you see duplicates of myself.

I grinned and so did my multiples. There were four on my left and two on my right. We looked exactly the same.

The one on the very left, whom I will call number one and so one so forth down the line, flipped her hair and started circling around them, the othes following. Number four blew a kiss at him. Number six put her hand on her hips. Number three crouched. I merely braced myself.

"Who says this isn't funny?" Number one asked coyly

"Im over here!"

"No over here!"

"Not there, here you dumbass!"

We were all yelling at them and finally he struck out at one. She jumped out of the way and landed in a fighting stance. We all broke up and took off running in opposite directions.

"Split up! Go after them, don't worry about anyone else until this bitch is dead. Its time we end . ings." He ordered and everyone left who they were fighting and ran to chase us down.

"You know what to do." I said softly into the com links.

"Roger that. Im coming in. Maximum exposure is a go." Arron ordered and we began the operation.

Someone lunged at me and I drop kicked them and broke their neck before they got within five feet. I closed the others brain waves and they fell to the floor unconscious. I risked a glance at everyone else and we were winning. Arron was weakening them until they passed out. The pack was giving blows to the temples.

This may be over sooner than we thought.

And of course to prove my previous thought wrong, Chase got knocked out.

Oh well.

"We surrender!" The man called and everyone stopped fighting to see Arron walking over to him. They spoke briefly before the man madde a signal and the ones left standing started to collect the bodies.

"Good job everyone. We will have a meeting in the situation room to go over details. Everyone get stiched up and shit. Ill call for a debreifing later." Arron commanded and we were effectively dismissed.

I watched Arron, Jasper and the man walk into the uilding with contept. I usually get to be there..

Chase started cheering abd everyone else followed. He made to grab one of my duplicates, thinking it was me but he went through her and hit the ground. Will burst into loud, guffaws.

He grumbled and picked himself off the ground and look around to where all of my duplicates were grinning at him, "Come on! Where are you

When I made no move to do that Jacob phased and looked around worridly. "Bella?"

I sighed and the clones rushed back into my body and I walked to the crowd by the building, "Happy?"

"No."

"Yes." Jacob and Chase spoke at the same time.

Jacob glared at Chase and pulled me into his arms, "What the hell was that?"

"My secret weapon." I smirked. He groaned and buried his face in my hair. I closed my eyes for a moment, basking in the moment. I wish I could tell him what was going on but cant. Its too dangerous.

I pulled back and grabbed his hand and began pulling him into the building, "Alright everyone that's enough! Resume your duties. That means the pack gets to go to angel schoool!" I ordered with mock enuthsiasm.

The pack protested but followed me in.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I sat in the tiny desk that was too fucking small for me and stared in boredom as the Angel of Intelligence was lecturing about angels and how they affected history.

Oh the things I do for my Bella.

"Today I have convinced a couple of the most influential angels to talk to you today." He said excidely. I rolled my eyes. I have already met most of them, what is this gonna do? I guess it will be exciting to some of the non pack people here. There are about sevlnty of us in here, not counting the pack. Needless to say, it was a large room.

The door in the back opened and light spilled into the dimly lit room. I didn't bother to look around. I could smell Jasper and I sensed Bella before she came into the room. Im not sure about the other one with them.

"Glad you could make it." He said happily, "Students I would like you to introduce you to some important Angels."

The other kids turned when they heard their footsteps and watched in awe as they walked to the front of the room. Holly sat on his desk and Jasper stood up straight beside her. The others stood close to her. I couldn't help but notice she was the only girl, with her mid thigh black skirt and red halter top. She had on a black leather jacker that cropped at the waist and some high heeled peep toes with some kind of sprkily bow on them. The Ricada crest was dangling from her neck and she had a bored look on her gorgeous face.

"Now as you probably know this is Holly Ricada," He gestured to Holly and she did a little finger wave, "Jasper Whitlock," He merely rolled his eyes and shot Bella an aggravated look. "Chase Ru-" He was cut off when they all started coughing. He rolled his eyes.

When he was done he looked at them expectantly. Holly had whipped out her phone and was doing some serious yping on it. The men all exchanged a look before pushing Holly off of the desk and next to Intellect man.

I gripped my pen so tightly it broke and Leah sent me a look. They better stop touching her.

She glared furiously at them before turning to face us and she gave me and annoyed look, "My name is Holly Ricada, I am the Chaos Angel of Deceit. My twin brother is Arron Ricada, the Angel of Death. I run the cover operations unit of the Angelican army. I have done a lot of shit. Uh.." She trailed off and looked at Jasper then smile brightly, "This is Jasper Whitlock. He is second in command. Or as I like to call him, 'Arron's Bitch'"

Some of the kids in the room gasped in horror. I guess they thought Jasper would strike her down for that but he just glared at her.

She turned back to us still smiling, "And I can get away with saying that because I'm the Angel of Deceit and I think he would have a coronary just thinking about it."

"Don't be so sure, you're a pain in my ass." Jasper said coolly. I stiffened and watched them closely.

"Empty threats." She waved him off and pointed at Chase, "This is the Angel of Speed Chase. We don't like his last name. He does uh stuff." She asked impatiently, "Can we go? Im sorry but we have important things to do.

"I wanted you to comment on history, not say hi and run off." He said shortly.

"I wanted to stay in bed and sleep. Boo hoo." She said sarcastcally.

"Please stay for thirty minutes. Then you can go." He pleaded.

"Fine." She mumbled and grabbed Jasper and Chase by the collar and plopped them down on the desk. They shot her irritated looks and pretended to be invested in what he was saying.

"Ceasar was a natural leader-" He started but was cut off with Bellas snort.

"Bullshit. He was an asshole who didn't give a rats ass about anyone." She spat out. Chase and Will nodded their affirmation. He shot them an incredulous look and started a new topic.

"The renassacince-"

"Stupid people with bad ideas." Jasper butted in. He gave them a irritated look and this is how it when on for over an hour; him saying something and them contradicting them. It was like watching a ping pong tournament. One of the fey kids raised their hands and he called on them.

"What is this? Debate team?" He asked arrogantly, "We are suppossed to be learning."

"You are learning. Holly and genius man here have been competing for top IQ for the past five hundred years. They could argue about anything. Trust me." Jasper said annoyed.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him and then her phone rang. She took it out and answered it dully, "Hello?" She paused.

"Arron doesn't have a girlfriend.."

She paused and listened, furrowing her eyebrows. Jasper looked surprised and started inching away.

"Jennifer Palaski? What the hell is she doing here?" She demanded. Raised voices were coming out of the other end of the phone and she scowled at it.

"Tell her to shut the hell up. Ill ask again. What is she doing here?" She asked again, pissed now. Chase joined Jasper in his escape attempt and she shot them a look that stopped them.

"Arron sent her? Why the hell would he do that." She paused for a second before speaking through her teeth, "Oh did he? And when did this happen?"

Jasper was hiding a smile and he shook his head in amusement. Apparently he knows whats going on.

"Your telling me that my brother has been dating her for the past year and nobody _knew?_" She screeched.

I widened my eyes and genius man started laughing.

I really need to learn his name.

"Well I hate her anyways. Its not a fucking secret. If he wants me to protect her he can-" She stopped and stood up before speaking calmly, "Are you shitting me Arron?"

She paused and I heard his angry yelling at her but she cut him off, "Alright! I will fucking keep her safe. But seriously, out of all the people in the world to be in a relationship with- Don't you fucking hang up on me Arron Ricada!"

She crushed her phone in her hands and pointed at Jasper and said accusingly, "You knew about this!"

He held up his hands in surrender, "Yes i knew but he told me not to tell you. We know you don't like her." When she started to shriek at him, he hurriedly said, "I told him we should tell you!"

She huffed before turning to us, "It was a trap. They have broken into the building. Everyone get ready. This is about to get ugly. Excuse me while I play babysitter and dispatcher."

* * *

**Leah**** POV**

Two days.

We have been trying to keep the Mendel out for two days. 57 lives have been lost. More injured.

Now its finally over.

We were all piling into the training room, seeing as it was the only place left that was big enough to address everyone. Jake was about to shit himself i swear. We haven't seen Bella and ints driving him up the fucking wall.

"Chill the fuck out." I snapped to Jacob who was restlessly searching the room. He glared at me but stopped.

Some of the council was at the front of the room on a raised platform with generals. They were talking urgently and gesturing wildly. When the doors closed shut they stood up straight and faced us. They looked at each other before Chakris stepped up.

"Good evening everyone. I am happy to say that we have won this horrible battle and they wont be coming back anytime soon. 57 precious lives have been loss and even more wounded." He paused to look back at them.

Where is Mr. Ricada..

"It seems this wasn't a random attack." He started and stopped at the snorts from around the room, "I mean there was a target to this attack." Everyone started listening now. So they were trying to kill someone? This place is fucking insane.

"They were after the Ricada family."

Silence.

You could hear a pen drop it was so quiet. Everyone was just staring at him in disbelief finally noticing that Mr. Ricada and Arron weren't up there as usual. Neither was...

Bella.

* * *

**_Authors note*_**

**_ MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_I'm evil._**

_**I know.**_

**_So did they get Bella? Do we want to know who the mysterious people she met in Russia are? Did they kill daddy?_**

**_You might not know if you don't review!_**


	19. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Leah POV**_

I stared at Chakris in horror. Surely she must have got out..

Jacob started trembling next to me and he stepped forward and demanded viciously, "Where is Holly?" He used her real name.

Chakris cleared his throat uncomfortably, "We were hoping you knew. We have been unable to locate Ms. Ricada. Has anyone seen her? Her family is in the hospital badly injured."

Thanks asshole. That helps.

"I am going to find her. Anyone coming?" Jake called as he ran out the door. Immediately the pack followed and some of the Chaos Angels.

God please let her be okay.

* * *

I slumped into a chair and put my head in my hands. We cant find Bella anywhere! Its like she disappeared off the fucking planet. Two days. Two days we have been looking for her and nothing.

I don't think Jacob is going to last much longer. It is paining him to be away from her. We are so scared that she is hurt and unable to find help. Jacob is pacing the floor like a caged animal, his arms blurring at his sides.

Jacob stiffened and whirled around right as the doors banged open. Everyone turned to watch as…Holly came stumbling in. Jacob rushed to help her but she pushed him away with shaking hands. He pulled away stung.

She looked horrible. Her hair was dirt streaked and tangled. Her clothes were tore and she had bruises and gashes everywhere. A long scratch went from her left eye to the right side of her neck. But if Arron was in the hospital with fatal injuries shouldn't she?

She took a trembling step forward and looked at the council and her friends with desperate and furious eyes and whispered hotly, "Who told him?"

Leighton and Will stiffened and the council exchanged confused looks. She took another step and demanded louder, "I asked who told him!"

"What are you talking about, Ms. Ricada? How are you walking?" Chakris demanded.

"Who told Arron how to diminish the empathy link? I put it back up after the Romani attack but its down again. I only told three people how to do it!" She shrieked and tears started spilling down her angry face.

Nobody would meet her gaze and she asked brokenly, "Where is he?"

Jasper just looked at her with sad eyes. She widened hers and took a step back, "Why would you tell him how to do it?"

"We had to. He ordered us. Please try to understand." Chase pleaded.

"He is injured isn't he?" Everyone just stared at her. Her eyes glazed over and she started shaking her head furiously.

"No!" She cried. She fell to her knees and started sobbing, heart wrenching sobs. Jake gathered her in his arms protectively and stroked her hair.

She clung to Jacob but glared at Jasper with furious eyes, "He is alive. Barely." She sniffed, "I am going to kick your ass."

He nodded and then started ordering everyone out. Holly suddenly let out a cry of pain and clutched her stomach. Pulling her hand away she closed her eyes tightly as we all saw the blood.

"I may have gotten stabbed." She said softly and then passed out.

Jacob scooped her into his arms and ran as if the hounds of hell were after him to the infirmary, the council following.

_Oh Holly._

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Life has been hell for the past week.

The Ricada family was the center of an attack and they have been in the infirmary. Holly got out a couple days ago, but the wolf wont let her out of his sight. The nurses were happy to have him there, seems he scared away pestering visitors. Van and Arron were moved to the same room two hours ago and this will be the first time anyone would see them.

I am standing outside the door with Leighton, Will, Chase, Kendrick, Christi, Thomas, and…..Jennifer. Arron specifically asked not to see her and she isn't taking it to well. For the past five minutes she has been throwing a fit in the hall.

"Im his girl friend why wouldn't he want to see me?" She demanded. She had a high pitched voice that grated on my last fucking nerve.

I gritted my teeth and forced myself not to comment. The smell of fried food wafted toward me and I looked to its direction. Holly was standing at the entrance to the hallway holding huge bags from restrant, with her eyebrows raised. She was wearing black yoga pants and a blood red shirt with CHAOS across the front and DEPARTMENT HEAD on the back with sunglasses propped up on her head.

She shot me a look and I shrugged my shoulders helplessly. If I tried to talk to the bitch I would kill her.

"I have more right than you do to see him!" Jennifer screeched at Will and he opened his mouth angrily to retort but Holly beat him to it, her Converse hitting the floor loudly.

"Well I beat both of you in that department." She said dryly and pushed through them and put her hand on the door. Jennifer grabbed her hand off the handle and held it roughly as Holly stared at her in disbelief.

"I will be seeing him first." She said harshly, eyes glinting.

Holly pried her wrist from her hold and said as if talking to a child, "Perhaps you don't realize something. I am his twin sister. You are his girl friend who I just found out about last week. Sister. Girlfriend. Empathy link. Fuck buddy." She gestured between them, "I beat you. Suck. It. bitch."

Without another word she flung open the door and stepped inside announcing, "I brought you food!"

I laughed as she kicked the door closed and flipped Jennifer off through the window. Jennifer let out a indigent scream of rage and marched down the hallways.

Chase grinned, "You can always count on Holly to make something interesting."

That you can.

* * *

**Holly POV**

I sat the food Arron's bed and hopped up on it, crossing my legs. He looked like shit. We heal fast so there weren't very many physical injuries aside form some bruises and a couple scrapes but I could tell he was ready to get the hell out. So was Van.

His eyes checked me for injuries and he looked alarmed when he got to the scar, "What the hell happened to you?" He choked out. Van turned to look and rolled his eyes. See Arron, Van knows how to be cool.

I patted his leg, "Well you see I was fighting this nasty little demon when suddenly I realized that I couldn't feel my twin brother's emotions or injuries. I stopped and got clawed." I said accusingly and pointed my finger at him. "Warn me next time. That scared the shit out of me you ass hole."

He sighed, "I figured out they were after us. I, uh, made Jasper tell me how to do it. Don't look at me like that! You would be right here in the bed next to us if I hadn't."

"Still." I told him stubbornly.

"He is right Holly, as much as it pains me to say so, he is. It would have done no good for you to be injured to." Van, oddly enough, tried to play peacemaker. "But your okay right?"

I snorted, "I'm perfectly fine. A little sore but that's it. I had to threaten my doctor to finally get to leave and even then Jacob was hovering around me like I was about to break. The question is, how are you?"

He waved it off, "Fine. When can we leave?"

I grinned, "Five days."

"What?" Arron exploded, "When did they tell you that? We couldn't get anything out of them."

"Well I'm special. I cornered a nurse and made her tell me. They want to make sure that there is no gas in your lungs. They found some in dad's…." I trailed off and looked at the ground.

We sat there in an awkward silence before Arron asked hesitantly, "How is he?"

I blinked and looked at them with teary eyes and whispered, "Bad. He is doing really bad. They found shrapnel in his chest and gas in his lungs and his body is rejecting the medicine. They think he may not make it."

"But he will come back right?" Van asked fearfully.

"They think something was in that gas. They are afraid he will turn out like mom…" I choked out.

Van growled and pounded his fist on the bed, "Dammit! I am going to fucking kill the Mendel for this. Obviously I see why we would be the ones taken out but what I want to understand is why they didn't aim to kill you."

Arron snarled, "Are you saying you want them to have aimed to kill her."

"Of course not! But don't you think it is a bit suspicious that they were trying to kill all of us but her?" Van demanded, gesturing to me.

"What the fuck? Are you saying I was in on this?" I asked angrily. Oh he better stop while he is ahead or Arron or I will fucking kill him.

"No! No!" He exclaimed frustrated, "I am just saying I don't think they wanted you dead. The question is why."

I think I know why. I thought that they weren't getting closer to figuring it out dammit! I am going to have to call another damn meeting. Speaking of which I wonder how they're holding up..

"This is fucking ridiculous. I am so sick of this bullshit." Arron groaned. Me to Arron, me to.

"Then we can talk about this when you are in better health. Now will someone please explain to me why I had to fight my way through Jennifer, to get in here!" I inqueried, baffled. This is completely insane. Van started laughing and Arron grimaced.

"I want you to know that I told her we needed a break last week. I have no idea why she is making a scene."

I started laughing then at his awkward face, "Well she needs to get the idea that she can boss me around out of her head before I rip out her tongue and beat her with it. Unless you need her tongue for other things."

"Shut the fuck up." He snarled and refused to meet my eye, "Don't make me call the nurses on your crazy ass."

I raised my eyebrows, amused, "Oh sure. You do that. I will just take all of this delicious food with me.

"Arron shut the fuck up. Give me the damn food!" Van yelled. I laughed and took a container out and tossed it on his bed, which earned me a glare. Hey buddy, you wanted it.

A nurse knocked on the door and poked her head in hesitantly, probably worried about interrupting a Chaos Angel pow wow, "Um, General Ricada someone is here to see you. He says its urgent."

Arron looked annoyed, "Did you tell them that I was stuck in bed in a hospital."

"Well yes but he demanded to come in." She stuttered.

"Who is it?" He demanded.

"The Angel of Destruction." She told him softly.

"Ugh. Fine. Send him in." She scurried away and he addressed me, "Stay in here so I don't kill him."

I grinned but inside I was screaming. What the fuck is he doing here? He is supposed to be doing work for the Dark Council. And watching Russia.

The door creaked open and in walked Jack who threw a wink a me when Arron wasn't looking.

This wont end well.

* * *

**_*Authors note_**

**_ I meant to post this sooner but i had testing this week :/_**

**_ So were you expecting that? Does anyone know whats going on? Can i have some guesses to what happened to Bella's mom?_**

**_ P.S. I posted when Jake met the werewolf council of Chaos is Back oneshots!_**

**_ Review!_**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"We need your help General Ricada." Jack informed us.

Arron sat up, with difficultly I might add, and gave him a cold look, "The Dark Council hasn't wanted our protection. Why would they start now?"

And then began the tale of how the Mendel are going after them, their forces are too weak: blah, blah, fucking blah.

I was glaring a hole into the side of Jack's head and the smirk on his face said he knew it.

Lets just give a little background:

Jack Furnati, or the Angel of Destruction, is also a very powerful badass. He doesn't work for any of the councils but it is well known he favors the Dark Council. Does their dirty work sometimes. Never has any girlfriends or wives. Not really any friends. A loner.

However, he was chosen as one of the forsaken.

Along with the rest of us.

"…..Will send troops to your sector soon. Is that all?" Arron asked.

"Well actually, would it be alright it we stayed here for the rest of the week to over see the preparations?" Jack asked, but it wasn't a request.

Arron narrowed his eyes, "Of course."

Jack thanked him and walked out, handing me a note discreetly.

_The Mendel are catching on to us. We need to have another meeting. _

_I fear we may have to ask help on this one. Or activate our status._

_Meet me at the café in town._

I looked up and gave them a sarcastic smile, "Just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?"

Van grunted and Arron just stared at me. I got up and stretched, "Alright boys, as much as I like hospitals I should be going. Call me if you need anything." I patted Arron's leg and went to walk out but Arron stopped me at the door.

"Have any of the analysts found anything about the thing everyones searching for? We really need information on this." Arron called.

I froze and turned around to give him a apologetic smile, "No. We haven't found anything."

He nodded curtly and watched me with a probing expression as I walked out.

_ He knows I know something._

I felt tears well up and I started walking faster down the hall. I burst through the doors and broke into a sprint towards the main building to find the classroom.

I need Jacob.

I sent a text to Derek, the Angel of Intelligence: _I don't care what you're doing. Send Jacob out here._

He didn't respond but I knew he got the message.

I walked down the halls and I started freaking the fuck out.

What if not telling them causes more people to die? What if everyone hates us? I promised I would protect it..

I felt a wave of panic, that wasn't my own sweep over me, and I stumbled to a halt. It wasn't Arron's or mine so it must be…Jacob's. Our imprint bond is strengthening.

I guess he felt me freaking out so he started to panic and now I'm worried about him panicking. My breath started coming faster and I had to take a deep breath before I hyperventilated. Calm down. I have to calm down or it will be worse for both of us.

I started walking the again and the second I made into the right part of the building Jake came crashing into me. He cradled my face in his large hands and asked worriedly, "Bella? Bella what's wrong?"

I couldn't help it. For the second time in under a year I broke down and cried. Big, fat, ugly tears.

"Bella!" He exclaimed. He picked me up and ran to our room, ignoring the looks everyone was giving us. We must have made quite a sight; him large and frantic carrying the smaller and bawling, heartless bitch everyone thinks me to be.

"I-I-I-I' m-m-m s-s-orry." I tried to say. He gave me a firm look.

"Don't you dare apologize for crying." He said feircly.

We made it into our room and he placed me on the edge of the bed, where I promptly covered my face in mortification.

"Hey. Hey now, stop that." Jake spoke softly and gently pried my hands from my face. He was kneeling in front of me with concerned look on his face, "Now what happened?"

"What makes you think something happened?" I asked sniffing. I looked down in my lap. I _cannot_ believe I just broke down in the middle of the hall.

"The fact I could feel you getting upset and freaking out, you broke down in the middle of the hall, and you avoid eye contact." He listed off and held my hands carefully in front of him, "Whats wrong?"

I bit my lip and looked at him through my lashes, "Why…..Why do you love me?"

He looked caught off guard, "Excuse me?"

"Why do you want to be with me?" I rephrased. This wasn't what was really the issue but I guess now is as good a time as any other.

"Why do I love you?" He asked confused, "Do you doubt my love?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, "Just answer the question please. So I can try to understand why you go through all this shit to be with me," I whispered.

"Open your eyes, " He commanded gently. When I did so he continued, "You're you. You care for others more than yourself. As much as I hate this you put yourself at risk if you think someone will get hurt. You work so hard at everything you do. You stand up for what you believe in." He sat down and pulled me into his lap, "But you also are very bossy and controlling."

A pang of hurt went through me and he went on, "You want things done the right way and if they aren't you get pissed. You have over expectations in everyone. You push people. Your temper is almost as worse as mine. You forget to turn out the lights. You hate people that are too nice and happy yet some of your closest friends see the best in everything. You have an obsession with computers, that I will not even begin to understand. One of your eyes are bigger than the other."

I gave him a strange look through bleary eyes, "And how does this make you love me?"

He smiled and pulled me closer to his chest, "I love everything about you. Including your quirks."

I was quiet for a minute and then I smiled faintly and reached up to give him a brief, soft kiss, "I love you too."

I pulled away and bit my lip, "Jacob, how did you know I was freaking out? I _felt_ you."

He looked uncomfortable and explained, "I have actually been able to feel your emotions for a while now, its just been faint. Now that Sam and I are talking about me stepping up they are getting stronger."

I nodded and asked hesitantly, "Is the reason you stay with me because of the imprint?"

He sprung up and asked harshly, "Why cant you belive me? I just fucking listed the reasons I love you and you think its because of the imprint! Why cant you just let yourself be happy?"

I stood up to and started yelling, "Oh I don't know! Jacob I'm no good for you! I lie, I cheat, I have killed for Christ's sake! I would not have thought twice about killing the pack before I knew them if I thought they were a threat. You don't want to be with someone like that!"

He grabbed my arms, "Obviously yoy don't know what I want! I want you! I don't care about what you've done or will do, I love you! I always will. Now why don't we take a step back from me and look at you for a moment hmm? I know you've been hiding something from me, I can fucking feel it. It hurts like hell knowing your lying to me. I had the imprint bond faded until I became Alpha because I thought you were still messed up over Cullen yet I can still feel you when you get near me. I can sense your moods. I can tell when something is wrong and I know something is! You have been pushing me away this whole time. We barely even see each other. Tell me Bella is the reason you're questioning this is because you don't want to be with me? If so tell me now."

I stared at him in shock before I completely went off on him, "Who the fuck do you think you are asking me that? Of course I want to be with you, dumbass. Why didn't you tell me you could sense this shit? It would've made me do a lot of things differently! I am sorry that we don't see each other much but you knew it may happen! I try Jacob! I try to see you as often as I can! Don't even get me started with hiding shit either! Do you know how many people have lied to my face knowing I see right past it?"

His eyes softened, "Talk to me. We will try harder to be together. Just talk to me."

I have to tell _someone_ or I will go insane...the others can suck it.

I stared at him and sank down onto the bed, "Jacob, I haven't told you a lot of things."

He sat down and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Well I got that part down, honey."

They'll never forgive me...

I squeezed my eyes shut and whispered, "I have done something horrible."

"What is it?" He asked gently.

I shouldn't tell him.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. At all." I told him.

Say no. Say yes. Say no. Say yes.

"I promise not to even think abut it when im phased. Now tell me what has got you so stressed." He swore.

I sighed, "Ah what the fuck, I'm already going to hell. You know there are many myths?"

"Yes." He said slowly, not getting what I'm doing.

"You know how some of the European councils and the Mendel are looking for something and we haven't been able to find out what it was?"

"Yeah. Wait, what are you saying?"

"It's not exactly true..." I said hesitantly. "I...I've known what is was for a while now but in my defense I didn't know that was what they were looking for until Marcus died!"

He widened his eyes and I kept on, "Marcus said 'the key to hope lies with seven' right? I was so bullshiting everyone when I said it was a bunch of crap. There is a myth. A Greek myth that states that the key to hope lies with seven. The human version goes on to say how a wife was made by the gods and the dowry was a box that was never to be opened. Well she did and it unleashed the worlds horrors, famine, death, greed, etc. and when everything rushed out only hope was left. The Angel/supernatural version says that God created a box to hold the worlds evils. It was opened by accident once, when it was in the care a young woman, and the evils rushed out."

My eyes glazed over and I continued the story, "She closed the box very quickly and got them back in. But it was too late. They had been unleashed on the world. God realized one person wasn't enough to contain it. He split the evils and put their essence in seven different pendants. While the majority of it was in the box, it wouldn't be as bad when it was split up. The box was hidden in a remote, heavily protected spot on earth and it was protected by seven powerful Angels because people would try to get the box and use it as a weapon. Some say it was a punishment, these Angels that were chosen others say it was a honor. No one knows who they are but they are called the forsaken. No one really believes the tale but its one that is told often in history."

I looked at Jake, "Pandora's Box. The thing everyones looking for? Its Pandora's Box, Jake. The forsaken are the Angels of Deceit, Destruction, Protection, Disease, Greed, Hatred and Fear. We have to protect it," I pulled out my pendent, "I am bound by God to do it."

* * *

** Yeah? Yeahhh? **

** So whose happy to finaly know what the fuck is going on? Come one, admit it, you weren't expecting this.**

** I am sorry for not updating sooner but I have had some personal problems that had to be attended too.**

** I would just love to thank E.O aLL tHe WAY for all the amazing help shes done and I really feel like a bitch for not mentioning it sooner!**

** Review my lovelies, it will make my day! **


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"I don't think it's a good idea." I said doubtfully.

"Of course you don't it would ruin your already dwindling reputation." Logan sneered. I flinched back, offended and he noticed and said softer, "You know I don't mean anything by it. I'm just frustrated."

"We all are and fighting isn't going to get us anywhere." Alexi pointed out.

"I just think that activating our status's will do more harm than good. Imagine what will happen." I said mournfully.

"Well you already told your mate and he didn't freak out did he?" Henry asked already knowing the answer.

"He'd not my mate." I responded automatically, "And no he didn't. You know he didn't."

"If they get any closer we will have to tell the Chaos Council." Jack said as he turned around from the window, "And you will help us do it."

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that. I am still trying to keep everyone off our tracks." I sighed.

"Yes, well, none of us are doing a very good job of it are we?" Alec huffed.

No.

No we weren't.

* * *

"I've got it! I've got it!" Dominic ran in the room shouting. We all turned to look up surprised. The department heads were having a meeting and the top troops were stationed behind their respective leader. Damien, Arron, Jasper, Leighton, Van, Lucian, a representative for Chakris, and I were in the middle of a heated debate.

"What exactly have you got?" I asked dryly.

"I know what everyone is looking for!" He exclaimed.

I stiffened and everyone sat up and turned their focus on him.

"What is it?" Arron demanded.

Be wrong. Be wrong. _Please _be wrong.

"It seems that they believe in fairy tales now. Two words: Pandora's. Box." He told Arron, exaggerating Pandora's box.

"Alright, now that is a load of bullshit. That is a story told to entertain children." Jasper scoffed.

Everyone else let out similar statements and Dominic went on to tell us how they had to hack some computers and translate things and it was for sure what they were looking for and the representative, Brian, looked at me and remarked, "You are awfully quiet over there Miss Ricada. I am sure you have a few words on this topic. I mean, your team has managed to find something you yourself had managed to not see for years."

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Do we really believe this? Pandora's Box? Really? I mean we already believe in some pretty far-fetched shit and this is out there, even for us."

"Are you one to say that something is far-fetched? You are the epitome for things that shouldn't exist." He dead panned.

I couldn't really argue with that.

"I realize that but still. They probably want us to think this to throw us off." It sounded like a weak excuse, even to my ears.

"I doubt it. There is a lot of research on here Commander." Dominic said.

"Well let's hear it." Arron commanded and it began. Everything we worked so hard to keep under wraps; just blurted out.

I got my phone out and sent a text to everyone:

_They know. When I wasn't looking the techs hacked into the computers. I don't know if there is anything about the forsaken. Ill let you know if there is anything to worry about. I would bet money that now we are going to go looking for it. Ill go on search parties. No. One. Can. Find. Out. About. This. However if it cant be avoided….stand by for activation._

I got replies withing seconds:

_Fuck. ~Logan_

_Good job, Holly. ~Alec_

_We will make this work. ~Alexi_

_Well, this sucks ass. ~Jack_

_Joy. ~Phillip_

_Chill. ~Henry_

"The forsaken." I snapped my head up to look at Dominic, "They have a few ideas but our best idea was to round up all the likely candidates."

"You think that they would just come out and say "hey guys, we are protecting the world's greatest weapon but don't worry, we got covered." Van said sarcastically.

"That's all we can hope for. We could offer more protection than they could. Call all Commanding Officers of high rank and the Council members from ALL councils. We need to brain storm. Get the Angel of Intelligence in here too." Arron told the room and everyone scurried off to do exactly what he said.

I leaned back in my chair and looked at the ceiling, towards the sky.

_Is this my punishment for abandoning my post in my previous life?_

I didn't get an answer.

* * *

"What?" Chakris asked incredulous.

"You heard me. They are looking for Pandora's Box. If we find the Forsaken, we find the box." Arron said firmly.

The council members from all three councils looked astonished and it was at least five minutes before the Leader of the Dark Council, asked, "And what does your father have to say on the matter?"

I sucked in a deep breath and Arron visibly got tense. He spoke through clenched teeth and was doing his best not to be rude, "It would so happen that my father is still in the hospital. The gas had damaging effects on his lungs. He...he is in a drug induced coma for the time being so I am in charge."

"I am sorry to hear that." He said smoothly.

I narrowed my eyes.

_Liar._

Arron shot me a look out of the corner of his eye and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you. Does anyone have any suggestions on this matter?" He asked.

"Simple, we just have to flush out the unlikely candidates and narrow it down." Jasper said.

"Good idea."

"Someone should get on that."

"Alright!" Arron's voice silences the agreements and he turned to me and said, "Get a list of Angels up."

I pulled my computer out reluctantly and began to do so.

"Put it up on the screens. It you don't mind." Chakris asked with a look that dared me to say no.

"Of course." I muttered.

It came up and Arron began instructing me on what to look for.

"Take away anyone that doesn't have powers that are useful in battle."

I did.

"Get rid of anyone that doesn't have a high clearance level- wait a minute. The forsaken would have to be high ranked if they have gone unnoticed this long." Arron said and got an irritated look on his face.

I met Jack's eyes from behind John, the Dark leader, and we shared an alarmed look.

We were counting on everyone thinking that they were low ranking.

"Thats right!" Chakris exploded, "They wouldn't have been able to hide it this long without it. They were probably in on the damn investigation and were messing it up on purpose."

Oh come on!

They don't know for years and all of a sudden everyone is fucking Sherlock Holmes?

"Speaking of which." One of the Dark councils spies got up and popped in a DVD. "I think we will all find this interesting."

The screen showed a busy street with many little shops and it was focusing on a tiny cafe on the corner.

The date was earlier today.

_Oh no._

It went inside the cafe and a few seconds later a tall man with broad shoulders walked in a automatically went and sat with a smaller more gentle looking person.

Logan and Alexi.

Next a lanky boy came in and joined them and a mischievous looking man with a fedora followed.

Henry and Phillip.

A confident looking man glided in and an angry man came next.

Alec and Jack.

Finally, a tall gorgeous woman with fancy clothes and boots and clicked when she walked strutted in.

Me.

I groaned and sank in my chair while Jack adopted an apprehensive look.

It showed us arguing on screen and I watched as the me on screen huffed and scooted closer to Logan.

I heard outbursts from outside the conference room we were in and realized he rooted this to every screen on the damn base. Maybe even every base.

It was a well known fact that no one on that screen ran in the same circles.

It eventually showed us walking out one by one.

When it ended everyone turned to look and Jack and I.

"Do you want to explain?" Chakris demanded.

I looked up from the floor and lifted my chin, "I don't see a reason to explain."

"You don't even talk to them. Now either you all are giving information between councils or something else is going on." Arron said angrily. I felt a pang on hurt through my chest as I realized that this is what Arron has been thinking for a while now.

"That is ridiculous. Has it occurred to you that we are just a group of friends that decided to get together." I said louder. Slower.

"If you were getting together why were you sneaking around and arguing?" John demanded.

"Well look at us now; you are blaming us for treason when in reality we just wanted to have a nice time out together. We just happened to be arguing over the venue. We knew that no one would like our friend ship. Now can we get to the matter at hand? This seems ridiculous at a time like this." I lied smoothly and added just a hint of influence in their heads.

"Your right. We are sorry." Arron glanced at the clock, "We will have to resume this meeting tomorrow. I have a group of soldiers that need training. Badly."

Chuckles went from around the room and apologies that meant nothing were made to me. They promised to clear up what everyone was thinking by now.

I started to walk out the door and shot Jack a triumphant look.

I'm not the Angel of Deceit for nothing.

"Wait a fucking minute! 1,2,3...7!" I stopped in my tracks. "There is seven of them and they all have powerful gifts." John said in a cold voice.

I turned around slowly and met the eyes of my brother as everyone but Jack and I gathered at the end of the room. He held out his hand and spoke quietly, "I want to see what is on that necklace you always wear."

* * *

**Feels like a long time since I updated...**

**Holly just can't catch a damn break can she?**

**Is Arron going to be on her side?**

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 20

I stared at Arron and gritted my teeth.

Looking around the room I realized that there was no other way out. Jack let out a deep breath and I glanced at him and he nodded slowly at me. I cleared my throat and asked, "Why?"

"Holly." Arron warned, "This is not the time for games. Do you or do you not have a pendant of Pandora around your neck?"

I narrowed my eyes, "It is none of your business and what if I did? What is it any concern of yours? Don't you trust me?"

He looked exasperated and Jasper was giving me a strange look, "It's none of my business? In case you haven't noticed you are my business. Pandora's box is everyone's concern. After thousands of years of thinking it's a myth we find out its true? We need to know who the Forsaken are. They can't protect it alone." A sad look crossed his face but he quickly wiped it away, "I trust you Holly, but its just, your-"

"The Angel of Deceit?" I said dryly. He looked like he was about to protest but I held up a hand. "It would be wise not to trust me. I wouldn't trust me. Hell I make a living off of lying and tricking people. It's what I'm good at."

Footsteps sounded behind me and the rest of the Forsaken walked in.

"This is a classified meeting. You are not allowed in here." Arron told them coldly.

"Logan, what the hell are you doing here?" The dark council leader demanded.

"Alexi?" Chakris asked.

I reached into my shirt and pulled out my Pendant, as did they. The officials took a step back in surprise.

Alexi stepped forward, "I am Alexi Dubae, an Angel of the Light. I am the Angel of Protection and I am one of the Forsaken chosen to protect Pandora's Box."

Logan sauntered up next to him and spoke when he said he was a Forsaken, overlapping his sentence, "I am Logan Cobolt, an Angel of the Dark. I am the Angel of Hatred and I am one of the Forsaken chosen to protect Pandora's Box."

Phillip followed suit, "I am Phillip De Granville, an Angel of the Dark. I am the Angel of Fear and I am one of the Forsaken chosen to protect Pandora's Box."

Alex glared, "I am Alec Costa, an Angel of the Dark. I am the Angel of Greed and I am on of the Forsaken chosen to protect Pandora's Box."

Henry spoke softly, "I am Henry Dranious, an Angel of the Dark. I am the Angel of Disease and I am one of the Forsaken chosen to protect Pandora's Box."

Jack crossed his arms, "I am Jack Furnati, an Angel of Chaos. I am the Angel of Destruction and I am one of the Forsaken chosen to protect Pandora's Box."

I held my arms out and spoke loudly, "I am Holly Ricada, an Angel of Chaos. I am the Angel of Deceit and I am one of the Forsaken chosen to protect Pandora's Box. We have been protecting it's location and powers from the world since it was opened. Chosen by God we do our duty in secret but as of recent events we have come to the conclusion that this cannot be. As guardian of the box I hereby call for immediate activation."

"Are you shitting me?" Someone muttered.

"Out of all the people in the world why would He choose you?"

"Are you questioning the will of God?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Chakris sputtered.

"It sounded like you were. Now gentlemen, who here knows why we were chosen?" I asked and when I received no answer I carried on, "We were chosen because we are the best suited to protect the box. God has his reasons. Now all of you are going to stop looking for it, am I understood?

"What about the Mendel? They won't stop and if word gets out that you all are the Forsaken then they will do everything in their power to get you." Jasper pointed out.

"They already know." I said simply.

Everyone stared at me in shock. Well I say everyone, I mean everyone minus Arron, he just looks pissed.

"_What?"_ Arron hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"They already know, Van pointed out that during the Romani attack no one was going after me. I thought it could be because they thought if they took Arron out they'd get me but…" I trailed off and cocked my head, "That didn't make a damn bit of sense. Usually people go after _me_ to get _him. _So after a bit of using my gift of sight it all clicked. They have suspected that I was one of the Forsaken for a long time now and I doubt they had many leads on who the others were. You cant kill what you need to get what you want."

"None of you thought it important that the Council's know that the myth was real?" Chakris demanded.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "The Mendel found out and now look what happened? They are searching everywhere for it so they can take us over. We know how people's brains work. We know what would have happened, what _is_ happening."

The room went silent and I could feel Arron's hurt and betrayal through the bond. I swallowed and took that as my queue to leave.

"As fun as this is I think we'll just go. Make up a story as to why were gone. We need to check out the site and head the Mendel off. Do not tell anyone what you know." I said sharply.

I twirled on my heel and went to the door only to once again be stopped in my tracks.

"What about the wolf? Have you told him this? I would bet my life you have and that puts him in even more danger." Chakris snarled.

"What I tell him doesn't regard you." I said coldly.

"Did you know the Angel of Truth and Purity was killed yesterday? You going to leave him _again_?" He asked icily.

No.

Not now.

All the blood drained from my face and I could hear some of the Angels gasping and I heard Arron yell murderously at him. There were a few mutters of 'that's not right' but I wasn't really paying attention.

Flashbacks of Jacob being killed over and over again in different time periods flashed through my mind.

We were the Helen and Paris of Troy. The stories got it wrong. We watched it burn while trying to escape and Jacob was killed in the process.

The fall of the roman empire.

The advancement in weapons.

We were there to see it all and he was killed every time. Every fucking time because I couldn't get to him fast enough.

I felt Van's hand on my shoulder and he pulled me close to him.

It was the same pattern every time. The Angel of Truth and Purity is killed and within the next year he is killed. Every. Fucking. Time.

A few times we were able to marry. Once I was pregnant with his child. Only once. I had three miscarriages. He was killed without warning before our child was born. _I_ was killed before our child was born.

"Really? Did you think now was the best time to fucking bring that shit up?" Jack yelled.

I have tried to resist getting close to him but it doesn't matter. He always dies. He dies because I don't get these memories back until a few weeks before the Angel dies. I don't know why but I know that I shouldn't get close to him. I committed suicide in my last life because I couldn't deal with the grief.

I glared at Chakris through the tears in my eyes and spat out, "Are you fucking happy now? Is this what you wanted? For me to break down? I didn't leave him in my last life. I tried to change the outcome. You know what I got instead? The guilt of knowing what I did. The pain of knowing that what I did was fruitless. The sadness of knowing that Jacob imprinted on me as a punishment. Don't you fucking talk about this situation like you know what's going on!"

"None of you tell him about this!" I yelled and Van wrapped his arms around me and tried to calm me down. Everyone was more or else giving Chakris a WTF look. Arron was giving him a death glare.

An Angel of Death, death glare.

There are some things you don't talk about. This is one of them.

"We are leaving." I choked out and ripped myself from Van's arms. Arron walked forward and grabbed my arm and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Dominic rushing in the room yelling, "The Mendel are contacting us."

He stopped short and looked at me shocked and Arron ground out, "Whose calling?"

His eye darted to the ground, "The Cullen's."

Oh what the _fuck._

* * *

_**Authors note***_

**_Hehe, so its been a while, eh? Sorry I will update more often I've been having internet problems but its all fixed now! So what do you think? Review please! _**


End file.
